


The War Amongst Us

by TheIndianaCrew



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Characters deaths, Enemies to Lovers, Europe, F/M, Female Soldier, Fighting, Gaster will be mean at first, Hatred turned lovers, Historical, Humans vs. Monster war, Knights - Freeform, Magic, Oh, Pre-Undertale, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Skeletons, Slight Violence, Soldiers, Spy - Freeform, Spying on the enemy, Strong Female Characters, Strong male characters, Swear warning, Takes place before the monsters are sealed underground, War, War violence, medieval times, monster discrimination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndianaCrew/pseuds/TheIndianaCrew
Summary: (Y\N) is a young female spy and soldier fighting in the humans vs. monsters war. She is fighting on the humans side of the war until a turn of events when she becomes apprehended by the enemy, what will happen when a young monster scientist tries to change her views?





	1. "The Story Begins"

War, it is the absolute path of death and destruction yet, you are stuck right in the middle of it. Your name is (y\n) (l\n), you have been working as a spy and a solider in this war for eight months. Tensions between humans and monsters have always been high, even as a small child you were taught never to trust a monster. They were as slippery as eels and as untrustworthy as conmen. Every human knew that if you ever let your guard down when a monster was around, they'd steal your soul immediately without guilt. So, that's why mankind finally made the right choice of fighting the monsters. Once the humans were victorious, they'd seal the monsters under Mt. Ebott for centuries, millennia, maybe even a million years. It all depended if the monsters were smart enough to figure out how to break the magical barrier. 

But, even if they did figure out, it'd take many years to actually get out. Commander Dykstra said that in order to break the magical barrier that will seal the monsters underground, they'd need a great amount of soul power... Whatever that means. 

But, now wasn't the time to reminisce on the hostility between the two races. You need to walk though the camp your fellow soldiers were staying in to the main commander's tent. Commander Baskey was the leader of this band of military, he had ordered you to report to his tent immediately. He was likely going to give you a mission to act out tonight while in the dark, that was your specialty after all. 

You were well known for your wits, stealth and courage. You were one of the best spies in the human army, your expertise was sought after and you had gone from military camp to military camp helping out on missions. You had been at this camp for only two weeks, yet you've been on four spy missions. All have gone smoothly and you've been able to hear many of the monster's battle plans. That of course means the humans have successfully won many battles mainly because of you and your spy skills.

You grinned slightly as you made your way through the crowd of soldiers who were sitting around a campfire. You were taken back when Alysha Corbett grabbed a hold of your shoulder, stopping you mid stride. "Miss (l\n), before you set out tonight I have some vegetable stew prepared by the campfire for you to eat." She told you gently. 

She was wearing a proper blue and white dress, she was the cook for this lot. Her husband was John Corbett, one of the better soldiers in this army. He was a skilled swordsman and he had slain many monsters with his broadsword. Alysha wasn't the best cook, but she needed a reason to be here so she made food for the army. Her food wasn't as good as it had been at the last camp, but it was okay. You weren't here for the food anyway. 

You nodded at her, "Alright, Mrs. Corbett." you replied as you dipped your head in respect and walked to the army commander's tent. 

Women weren't usually allowed in the army since they are seen as weak but, you had always been known as a skilled thief. Most would sentence a thief to death, but the king had observed your sneaky ways and gave you a pardon. Well, that was under one condition, if you joined the military he'd clear you of your crimes. You didn't want to join the military but, it was either this or go to a dark dungeon and eventually have your head chopped off in a guillotine. It was obvious why you made the former choice and not the latter, you weren't ready to die yet. You still had plenty of life to live and you didn't want your life to be cut short. 

You grew up as an orphan on the streets so, you learned how to sneak food and money from people without them noticing, this went on for eighteen years of your life before you were finally caught in the act. You were finally captured when you were stealing a noblewoman's dress, her husband caught you and wanted to make sure you got the punishment you deserved. But, the joke's on him because you never got any severe punishment. 

And thanks to being in the military, dresses were very unsuitable for missions. That meant that for the most part you could wear men's clothing, that wasn't supported by many of course, but you didn't care. You strongly disliked dresses, they were too flashy and complicated. Not to mention, they were extremely drafty. 

You walked into your commander's tent and his brown eyes instantly looked up at you. He was sitting on the ground, a glass of wine in one hand and a dagger in the other. "Hello Misses (y\n). I have a task for you." His deep voice spoke. He tossed his dagger in the air and swiftly caught it again by the handle before he stood up and took a sip of his wine. 

"Of course Sir, what is this task?" You asked in response looking at his buttoned doublet quickly before glancing back up at his face. 

Commander Baskey, or, Evan Baskey is a Caucasian male standing at 5'5" feet tall with short blonde hair and brown eyes. He is well built and he treated you respectively, unlike most commanders you've worked with before. Whenever he saw a man disrespect you in the camp, he'd immediately interject and make sure they didn't do it again. 

Baskey took a step forward and handed you the dagger from his hand, "I need you to go to the west, past the big oaks that are near the mountain. The monsters have been spotted there and I need you to go there tonight." He spoke as he gave you a respectful nod. 

"You may take my horse, just make sure you don't get caught. Oh, and if you do get caught, it'd be best if you were wearing a dress. We don't want you getting recognized by the enemy, do we?" He gently spoke which made you groan in displeasure. 

"But Sir, you do realize how uncomfortable it is to ride on a horse with a dress on, right?" You complained. 

He let out a deep chuckle and lifted your hand to his lips, kissing it gently. "I wouldn't know, but I'm sure you can understand why I asked you, Miss (y\n)." He responded calmly. 

You blushed slightly, pulling your hand out of his grasp and nodded. "Alright, Sir. I will head out after I eat some of Mrs. Corbett's stew." You responded and he smiled kindly. 

"Be safe, (y\n). You're a very beautiful maiden and I don't want monsters to capture you." He replied. 

"I haven't been caught yet, so you shouldn't worry." You responded with a curtsy. 

"Goodbye, Commander Baskey." You spoke as you exited his tent. 

"Goodbye, Miss (y\n)!" He called after you as you made your way to the campfire. 

You didn't own many dresses, but it was likely Mrs. Corbett would let you borrow one of hers, that is if you promised to give it back. She did have this one dress you liked, it was a nice maroon color with golden accents that went down past her ankles. All the dresses you owned were for peasants, they lacked any intricate design and weren't as magnificent as a dress for someone wealthier than you. Well, all of your dresses had been stolen from people. Usually fellow peasants like yourself, you couldn't just walk around the streets naked so you stole from the easiest targets. That'd be fellow peasants, like yourself. Even if it was terrible to steal, you were just trying to stay alive so, you felt no guilt. 

Once you made it to the campfire, the familiar gazes from the soldiers were on you as always. These men couldn't see you as an equal, they only saw you as a churl. Not only did they see you as a churl, but they also saw you as a lady... A lady to not be respected. 

"(y\n), shouldn't you be at home tending to your husband?" One of the men mocked. The fact that you were a single lady was often commented about, most women would be stuck in arranged marriages by your age and you were only 19. But, since you had no family, no marriage could be arranged. You didn't mind that at all, though. You didn't want to be forced into marrying some snob. 

The men in this camp were almost all married to women through arranged marriages, it is common for the time, after all. Even Commander Baskey had been married when he was 22 to a 15 year old girl. From what you've heard though, he never had liked her. When he was away fighting in the war, his wife contracted smallpox and eventually passed away leaving him a widower. They had never had children and he didn't seem to like the idea of getting dragged into a marriage with someone he didn't know well. He was only 25 now and he didn't seem to want to marry anyone again anytime soon. 

You turned to the man who said that to you and glared at him, "Sir Griffin, I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I either pummel you or tell Commander Baskey that you're disrespecting me." you threatened coldly which left him silent. 

You walked over to the pot of stew sitting next to the fire and filled up a small bowl with it. You sat down on one of the logs sitting in front of the fire and began eating your dinner politely. You slipped the dagger Commander Baskey had given you into the sheath on your hip and looked up at the sky, the stars filled the sky and twinkled with all their might. The only things that were lighting the area around you were the moon, the stars and various torches scattered around the camp. 

For a autumn night, it was quite beautiful. You loved being out in the open, nature was a very wonderful thing and you loved looking up at the stars in the sky. Most humans would be cooped up in their homes, tucking their children into bed, unaware of the dangers you had to face every single day out in the open. Wolves, bears, poisonous snakes, et cetera, were all dangers you and your fellow soldiers had to deal with every day. Just last week you had to lay a solider to rest, Brandon Oakley. He was 30 years old, and he had died way too soon. He had been bitten by a poisonous snake and he eventually succumbed to the poison. 

You quickly finished your food and stood up, walking to the Corbett's tent. "Mrs. Corbett, may I borrow a dress?" You called to her from outside. 

She peeked out of the tent and looked over at you, "Oh, I'm afraid not. Especially not for a dangerous mission like this. I can't afford loosing one of my dresses, sorry." She quickly responded. 

You sighed and nodded your head in understanding, "Alright, Mrs. Corbett. Have a good night." You responded before you turned and walked to the tent you were staying in. You went inside and bent down as you opened a case of your belongings, pulling out a tan and brown dress. It was old and worn but, you'd have to deal with it. This way, if the monsters saw you, they would think you were just a peasant who got lost in the woods, or so you hoped. 

You quickly changed into it and brushed your (h\c) hair out with your fingers before you walked over to where the horses were kept and untied Commander Baskey's horse from the tree he was tied to. Unbeknownst to most, Baskey had named his horse. His name was Arthur and Evan Baskey had a very strong bond with his horse. You were honestly surprised he'd even let you take his horse, but you were grateful that he would let you. This way you wouldn't have to walk such a long time through the deep and dark forest. 

You carefully climbed onto the horse's back and held onto his reins before you tapped his side with your heel, signalling him to start walking. The equine instantly took off through the woods and you took a deep breath and prepared for the mission ahead of you.


	2. "A Ride Through the Night"

The equine galloped through the night, its black mane was being blown around by the wind of the night and you held on tightly to the dark brown stallion as it ran though the dark woods. 

The only thing lighting the vast darkness was the faint light of the moon and you took a deep breath, closing your eyes as you listened to the sounds of the night. Wolves could be heard howling in the distance and the hoot of a single owl was overhead. The crunching of the leaves echoed though the trees as Arthur ran and you eyes snapped back open to see a camp set up in the distance. You panicked and made Arthur stop by pulling on his reins hard. "I'm so sorry!" You whispered to Commander Baskey's horse before you looked over at the torches lit in the camp far away. 

You squinted your eyes as you observed the camp, it was hard to tell if it was for humans or monsters. You looked around, quite surprised no soldier had come and confronted you yet.  Somebody must've fallen asleep while on night watch. How despicable of them. 

You hopped off of the muscular brown horse and held your dress up off the ground. You looked around the darkness and tied Arthur's reins around the nearest oak. And with that, you went to investigate the camp.  

You began to tiptoe to the camp when you heard a stick break, you whipped around to see a burly man with a long red beard staring at you with a sword in hand. "And where do you think you're going, Misses? Identify yourself!" He demanded as he stomped his food on the ground. 

You gulped and held your hands in front of yourself neatly, "Hello sir, the name's Misses (Y\N) (L\N). I am a solider traveling from army camp to army camp on missions. I'm currently stationed in camp 204, that is the camp lead by Sir Commander Baskey." You explained to him calmly. 

He leaned on his sword as he tapped his fingers on his chin before he turned his gaze back to you. "A lady in the military? Since when?" He chuckled with a roll of his eyes. 

You adjusted your standing position and tilted your head as you looked to the man with a smart gaze. "Only since my King so kindly let me in to serve the humans cause." You replied to him with a sly smile. Sure, that's not exactly what happened, but it was somewhat close. I mean, you only left out the part that you were forced in, well, that and the fact that you were a criminal when the king had found you. But, that wouldn't help your case here so you kept that part out. 

"Oh, you were let in by the king himself? Well, then welcome, Misses (y\n)." The man replied before he put his sword back in its sheath. "I'm Sir Ross Stewart, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." He spoke before he bowed to you respectively. 

"It's very nice to meet you, Sir." You responded before you bowed in return. 

He hummed for a second and looked you up and down, "You aren't wearing a wedding ring, so I'm assuming you're a damsel?" he asked you. 

"Such an impertinent question so early in the conversation! How promising." You replied with a wink. 

He blushed a light red before he scratched the back on his neck, "Right, I'm very sorry, Misses." He apologized with a dip of his head. You smirked and curtsied as you looked at him with a calm glance. 

You were about to speak when you were cut off by the sound of horses galloping near. You and Sir Ross looked at each other, "Are those your men approaching?" you asked him and he shook his head. "No, all my men are here." He replied as he looked ahead where the noise was coming from. The horses neighed as they approached and Sir Ross pulled the sword from its sheath once again. "Stay behind me." He instructed. 

You huffed somewhat before you pulled the dagger Baskey had given you out of your boot swiftly and held it in your dominant hand, looking ahead, ready to attack if necessary. When the horses were within eyes distance, you were able to tell there were four horses and four men. Yes, they were men, not those dreadful monsters. But, Sir Ross kept his stance and stared the men down like they were criminals. When they finally made it close enough, he stepped out and glared at the men. 

"Stop, before you come any closer, identify yourselves." He demanded with his eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

The man in the lead on the horse raised an eyebrow and looked down at Sir Ross like he was crazy, "You don't recognize me, soldier?" he asked him in an annoyed tone. 

"Identify yourselves! I don't give a damn about who you a-" Sir Ross started before he was cut off. 

"Prince Noah Smith from Drayvil Castle, that's who I am." He interrupted him angrily. 

Sir Ross seemed to freeze, his pupils dilated and he took a step back, dropping his sword on the ground and instantly bowing down to the Prince. Prince Noah grinned cockily, "I came to deliver orders from my father, the king." he spoke smoothly. 

You stepped out of the shadows so you'd be in the faint light of the camp's torches and the soldiers lanterns. You curtsied to the prince and he smiled at you. "What is such a beautiful maiden doing out here in a peasants clothes? The men here haven't enslaved you, have they?" He asked you before he looked at Ross suspiciously. 

"No, Your Royal Highness." You responded to him with a dip of your head. 

"What is your name, Misses?" He asked you in a silky smooth tone. His men looked at him and shook their heads, not to mention Sir Ross Stewart was still bowing to the prince on the dirty ground. 

"I am Misses (y\n) (l\n), I do believe the king knows my name well." You replied to him. 

He noticed the dagger in your hand and looked at your face, "Ah yes, he did say you were beautiful, but I could have never imagined to this extent." he purred slightly. 

You blushed lightly, "Your Highness, I do believe you have a message to deliver here." you told him softly and he nodded and chuckled. "Of course, how could I have forgotten?" He replied with a grin before his gaze wandered back to Ross. 

"You may arise, solider." He spoke and Sir Ross sprang up. 

"Yes, Prince Smith." He replied with a bow.

"We had been told that you and your camp here need to pack up. A monster camp is only 3 miles north of here and this spot isn't safe. You must move by daybreak, king's orders." The prince spoke before he ran his fingers through his brown hair.

Sir Ross nodded, "Of course, we'll move as soon as possible." he replied. 

"Good, now... Me and my men must camp here for the night before we had back to Drayvil. Would Misses (y\n) care to join me in my tent?" He asked before his cool gray gaze looked over at you. You nearly choked when you realized what the prince was suggesting. "No, sir. I'm on a very important mission right now and I must get on it immediately." You replied nervously. 

Prince Noah hummed slightly and looked to the side, thinking for a moment before he nodded. "But isn't this your camp?" He asked you and you shook your head. "No, Your Highness. I accidentally stumbled across this camp and Sir Ross stopped me before you showed up. I'm currently stationed in Commander Baskey's camp." You explained and he nodded. 

"Well, you should be on your way then so you can complete the mission. Good luck, Misses (y\n)." He spoke before observing you one last time. After that, he and his men trudged forward with Sir Ross following close behind. You let out a sigh of relief and walked back in the direction you came from. It seems you still need to find the monster's camp before daybreak. So, you ran back to Arthur, put the dagger back in your boot and untied him from the big oak tree, hopping on and heading to the North. 

And now you were riding in the pitch black night yet again, the leaves were torn from the ground as Arthur ran through the forest. And with every gallop he took, the further into uncharted territory you went. You began to feel lost and you grumbled in annoyance. "Dammit!" You hissed under your breath. 

It seemed like you were lost and that actually worried you a lot, you'd never gotten lost before. But what worried you most was that you didn't have many survival skills. That was what worried you the most. But, you couldn't fail your king or your Commander, so by using the knowledge your many commanders had taught you over the years, you rode Arthur until you were back on track. 

And after around an hour of going North, you made it to the suspected camp of the monsters. Doing the same as before, you hopped off of Commander Baskey's horse and tied him to a tree so he wouldn't be able to run off if chaos broke out. And with that, you pulled your dagger from your boot and snuck into camp. A faint magical purple glow was coming from one of the tents but the rest of the camp was pitch black. 

You looked left, then right and walked right though the middle of their camp stealthily. It seemed nobody was taking watch tonight, which made it easier to gather information about their battle plans and war tactics. The closer you got to the tent that was glowing purple, the more you got intrigued. You walked around in a circle quietly around the tent and tapped your fingers on your chin. You stood still for a few moments before the light suddenly dulled to the point it couldn't be seen anymore. You froze and looked to the tent entrance but, nobody came out. You turned and continued snooping around until you found a brown leather journal set on a log near the campfire. 

You opened the journal and in the faint light of the moon, you could make out various odd shapes and symbols all written with a quill and black ink. You flipped the pages and didn't find it of any use, so you set it back neatly where it came from. 

After you had set it down, you turned back around and you froze when you looked up to see a tall green crocodile-esque monster staring at you. It had red eyes and short curly blonde hair and you backed up in surprise at the sight of the horrendous thing. 

"Who are you?!" It demanded and your heart began to beat fast. You looked around in a panic for possible escape routes and the monster took a step forward, conjuring up attacks as it snarled at you. You thought about what you should do and they reached out to grab you when you panicked. Your heart was beating fast and you were shaking. And suddenly, you held up your dagger and slammed it into the unexpecting monster whilst in fear and they groaned in pain as tears suddenly welled up in their eyes. They fell over and suddenly, they slowly began to turn into dust. You dropped the dagger on the ground and stepped back as the monster looked at you, clearly in pain. "H-How could you do this?" They asked you and you quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction, completely forgetting about the dagger you had dropped. 

You ran to Arthur, untied him from the strong tree and jumped onto him, getting him to run as fast as his long legs could carry him. He took off again into the night and you didn't care how much noises he was making. You just needed to get back to camp as soon as possible to tell Commander Baskey all that had happened.  

But, all that you could think about during the long and tiring ride was that you had just taken someone's life and they couldn't get it back. Someone had just been killed by your own hands and you felt it difficult to process. Had you just taken a parent from its children for life? Hopefully not, but the guilt attacked you and wouldn't let you erase it from your mind. This would be an extremely emotional ride back to camp.


	3. "Commander Baskey"

The ride back to camp was long and tiring. Timberwolves had nipped at Arthur's hooves as he ran for miles until the pack of wolves had finally given up. But, you could still hear the wolf pack howling among the trees, communicating back and forth amongst themselves. 

Regardless, the sun was now starting to rise and the morning was just beginning. You were late, you should've been back a while ago. You knew that Commander Baskey would be very worried. You hadn't ever been this late before. 

You couldn't believe that you had gotten caught twice in the same day. You were ashamed that your stealth had failed you. This was the first time you'd ever gotten caught, and it happened not once, but twice. And just to add to all that, you murdered an unexpecting monster. You had taken its life and there for no way for it to come back from the dead. Guilt was still weighing down your shoulders and you wished it'd just go away already. 

You had even dropped Evan Baskey's dagger onto the sandy ground in the monster's camp. Sure, it was just an object... But what if he expected it to return to him? Daggers weren't exactly easy to create after all. Hopefully Commander Baskey wouldn't be too upset. 

You rode into the camp absolutely exhausted and you turned to see your commander quickly dash over as soon as you arrived back in the safety of your temporary camp. 

"Misses (Y\N)! Where have you been? Are you alright?" He quickly asked as you got off of Arthur. You didn't respond at first before you made sure Arthur was back in his normal location and fastened him to a strong pine before you turned to your commander with a weak smile. "I'm alright, but we must talk immediately, Sir." You told him with your smile faltering. 

His brown eyes were filled with concern as he took your hand gently, "Let's go back to my tent so we won't have any eavesdroppers." He spoke as he began to lead you to his tent. You let him practically drag you to his tent as you blinked sleepily. When he walked in and sat down, he let go of your hand and nodded to you. 

You sat down as well and looked into your commander's gaze. He nervously began toying with his fingers as his eyes locked with yours. "So, what happened?" He asked you. Despite his efforts to hide his worry, you could see right though his disguise. He was very concerned about what you had to tell him.  

You thought back to the events that had happened overnight, from being stopped by Sir Ross Stewart, to meeting Prince Noah Smith to almost being captured by the monsters. You decided to not sugarcoat any of it, you didn't want to lie about what had happened, after all. So, you told him the entire story. You even left in the part about the mischievous prince who had tried to get you to stay with him. Commander Baskey's  expression was filled with shock, anger, fear and thankfulness. It was very hard to decipher every single emotion on his face, but it was clear he was thinking of what to say in response to your outlandish story. 

After a long pause, he sighed. "You could've died, (Y\N)." He spoke with a shake of his head. It wasn't often that he used your name without a title in front of it, your story must've really shaken him a lot. 

"I know, Sir." You replied nervously before looking away. 

"Well, I suppose all that matters is that you're alive." He sighed. 

 "You must be feeling guilty for taking a life, correct?" Commander Baskey quickly spoke, giving you a soft and gentle glance. 

You nodded in response and sighed, "I can't stop wondering if they were a parent, or if they weren't really going to hurt me. I could've taken a mother or a father from their child and I know what it was like growing up as an orphan." You replied to him.

"I know that it's tough when you realize that you just took someone's life, but you need to remember this is a war we're fighting in. Many human soldiers have been killed by monsters and vise versa. One monster killed by your hands in self defense won't change much. Keep in mind that you're on our side of this war, Misses (Y\N). You're supposed to take down the enemy, after all." Commander Baskey replied as he folded his hands together neatly.

"I suppose you're right, Commander Baskey." You replied with a slight nod, blinking sleepily. 

"Before you go on your next mission, I want to make sure you have a lesson in spying again. I don't want you getting found again, (Y\N). This military cannot survive without your help." He spoke calmly before he scooped up your hand and kissed the top of it. 

You found yourself blushing, your cheeks turning rosy as you pulled your hand out of his grasp, standing up straight. "I'm sure this lot and all the other soldiers could live perfectly fine without me." You quickly responded.

"Oh, but how I disagree." Commander Baskey started with a deep chuckle before a small smirk appeared on his lips. 

"We need a woman here to keep us straight. And, I don't mean a woman like Mrs. Corbett, I mean a woman who isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. A maiden like you, of course." He explained and his smirk shifted to a smile. 

You let out a small giggle, "Oh, Evan... You know that you're the only one who can control these crazy men." 

He froze over you calling him by his first name but soon smiled even wider. "Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-" You started before your commander quickly cut you off. "No, don't apologize. I actually like that you called me Evan... Erm... You can call me that at any time when we're alone if you'd like." 

You grinned somewhat and nodded, "And well... Evan, you can call me (Y\N). You don't have go be formal with me, after all, I'm nothing but a simple peasant girl." You replied to him with a shrug of your shoulders. 

Commander Baskey stood up and walked closer to you, taking your hands in his. His rough hands held your hands in place as his brown eyes looked into your own brilliant (e\c) gaze. "But, Misses (Y\N), you're nothing but a simple peasant girl. You are the strongest and most interesting maiden I've ever met." He spoke to you, his face not far from your own. 

You felt your cheeks  heat up, "I am anything but that." you quickly disagreed. He moved a hand and cupped the right side of your face, looking deep into your gaze. "But I disagree, (Y\N)." He spoke as his face slowly inched closer to yours. 

Realizing what he was doing, Commander Baskey quickly lowered his hand and stepped back. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what became of me." He quickly apologized as he scratched his neck in sheer embarrassment. 

"I-it's fine, S-sir." You stuttered in return, your cheeks glowing a light pink. 

"You should go get some rest, you must be exhausted." He spoke suddenly and you nodded. "Of course Sir. But, will you give me another lesson in reading tonight?" You asked him and he smiled slightly again. 

"I'd love to. But in order for you to learn, you must be well rested. Sleep well, Misses (Y\N)." He spoke before he sat down once more. 

You curtsied and smiled, "I'll see you later, Commander Baskey." You spoke before you turned and walked out of his tent. 

You made your way across camp to your tent, the cool autumn breeze blew in your direction and you shivered at the chill it sent you. The Eyes of the soldiers all turned to your direction as you walked past, not most here liked having a woman among their ranks.  But, most men of this age are completely sexist. It's normal for people to see women as weak and lesser than men. 

In fact, since you had grown up on the streets, you lacked even more education than most ladies do. And even then, that's not much. Before the king let you join in the ranks of his soldiers, he made sure you received an education. He made you learn how to read and write along with basic knowledge of mathematics in less than seven months. You still weren't the best with reading every single word, so Commander Baskey likes to help you learn sometimes. He said his favorite word is 'Cumbersome', whatever that means. 

He had once asked your favorite word and you didn't have a definite answer, but now you'd have to say it is a tie between "caterwaul" and "nonchalant". Sure, they were both random and not often used, but you liked how they sounded.  Caterwauling was heard around camp quite often when feral cats got into fights and most of the soldiers here could be very nonchalant. In fact, Commander Baskey is definitely the most nonchalant man in this camp. 

The men's gazes continued following you until you quickly walked into your tent. You changed out of your dreaded dress into a plain white night gown for you to sleep in and laid down onto the mat that you had prepared for yourself earlier that day. You turned onto your side so that the bright light of dawn wouldn't disturb you and you closed your eyes. The birds tweeted and chirped above you, but their songs only made you relax even more until you finally drifted off into a deep sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------

All of the sudden, it was pouring down rain as a crack of thunder could be heard echoing across the forest. You instantly sat up from your mat, you were soaked and so was your dress and makeshift corset. You let out a grunt in displeasure when you suddenly heard footsteps approach your tent. They stopped once they got to your tent and you heard a familiar voice speak, "Misses, (Y\N)? Are you alright?" none other than Commander Baskey asked you. 

"Yes, Sir. Just a bit chilly now that all of my clothes have been soaked." You responded with a sigh. 

He peeked into your tent and held out his hand to you, "Come on, my tent is dryer." he spoke and you nodded, taking his hand. When he helped pull you to your feet, he overestimated his strength and you toppled over into his arms in surprise. His brown waistcoat was surprisingly dry as you quickly apologized for falling onto him. 

"Please, don't apologize. It was my fault." He responded as he helped you back to your feet. He took your scrawny hand and fondled it for mere seconds before he led you outside into the pouring rain. His boots splashed through the puddles on the ground as you stood on your tiptoes to avoid getting your feet too dirty. He soon noticed this and smiled slightly before picking you up and holding you bridal style. "You could've gotten your shoes on, (Y\N)." He joked as you wrapped your arms around his neck in surprise. 

"But they'll be soaked, so what's the point?" You asked and he shrugged. "That's a fair point." He responded to you which caused you to giggle.  You both turned you gazes towards each other and smiled brightly. You unwrapped one arm from his neck and gently ran you fingers through his short blonde hair. His brown eyes looked deep into your (e\c) eyes once more and his smile widened as his face neared closer to yours. The thunder cracked in the distance as your grip on him tightened ever so slightly, both of your faces were turning a bright red as your lips finally collided in a loving kiss. You kissed lovingly and passionately until finally, you woke up.

It had all been a dream. A sick and twisted dream designed by the depths of your subconscious to make you believe such a man would ever love you. But, it was a lie. A total lie and you felt guilty for wishing that it was reality, rather than imagination. 


	4. "The Scotsman"

You stretched and sighed as you stood up from your mat. You shook your head at how much you had enjoyed that dream. What was wrong with you? Crushing on your military commander is an absolutely despicable thing to do. You sighed and ran a hand through your long (h\c) hair. This was quite humiliating. But, Baskey liked you back, right? He did almost kiss you this morning, but he may not have meant it.

This to you is a clear sign that your time at this camp is nearing its end. You couldn't imagine what the comments around the camp would be like if you got romantically involved with Evan Baskey. He's practically your boss, friend, and teacher. You couldn't possibly add lover to his description. Plus, what high up commander would ever court a simple peasant girl? And, he's a widower likely still grieving the loss of his late wife. Even if they weren't the most loving couple out there, you figured he still loved her as a friend in the least.

But, now wasn't time to contemplate a move to the next camp. Nor to contemplate your relationship with Evan. You were fully rested and it was time to get things over with. Mainly a lesson in spying and your next reading lesson with Commander Baskey. You expected that the lesson would be pretty awkward after that dream you had, but you'd just have to ignore the lingering thoughts and hide the embarrassment.

You quickly slipped on your main work outfit which consisted of a man's outfit appropriate for the time. The tailor that had altered the clothes for you wasn't very keen on fixing up a man's clothes for a woman, but it was the king's direct order so he couldn't turn you away. Even if this outfit was intended for a man, you liked it much better than the long and drafty dresses you've worn your entire life.

You walked out from the tent to see it was late midday. The soldiers were all laughing and walking around the camp merrily. Most had a metal cup in hand, most likely filled with rum or wine. Commander Baskey wasn't among the soldiers, so you wondered where he was. Perhaps he wasn't in the mood to be jolly and drink alcohol. You didn't blame him though, it wasn't even nighttime yet.

"Misses (Y/N), you're awake at last! Please come here, Prince Smith brought fresh goose and the the finest wine straight from Drayvil castle." Mrs. Corbett called and you sighed. Of course the prince and his entourage would make their way here. Hopefully they won't be here for long, after all, you already know the prince sees you as a girl he can take. And well, you don't want to be taken. You aren't just property for some male to take. You are a human being capable of making your own decisions in life. You aren't going to marry some man whom you do not love. You'd rather be confined to a dark and damp dungeon than that. 

"Oh, how delightful!" You exclaimed, but in reality, that was a lie and really sarcasm. "He's talking to Commander Baskey about you I think, how peculiar!" She added and your heart skipped a beat. "Oh, why do you think that is?" You asked her worriedly and she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not really sure. But it doesn't matter, just go get some delicious food in your belly!" Mrs. Corbett spoke before she disappeared into her tent to get out of the sun. 

You sighed and walked to the pan near the fire that had now been extinguished. You took one of the bowls and filled it up with some goose and looked to see a few bottles of wine scattered around. You quickly decided not to drink any. You weren't going to get drunk this early when you still had work to do. So, you made your way to the spring to the left of the camp and quickly filled a cup with the water from it. You took a sip of the water and picked up a piece of goose before tossing it into your mouth. You chewed for a second before gagging. You had never had goose before, and you didn't expect it to be so... Flavorful? You definitely would prefer goose to stay to the rich prince, in fact, you didn't want to have it again anytime soon. 

But, since food had to be caught here and didn't just show up on your plate, you decided to eat it anyway. You finished eating your bowl of goose and set the empty bowl back by the fire. You didn't like a single moment of that last meal, so you finished your meal with the rest of your cup of water. You put the cup with your bowl and started walking to the tent at the end of the camp which housed Felix Bordeaux. He was the sixty year old 'spying specialist' that had helped train you on how to be stealthy. Well he improved your skills in being stealthy. You had already been fairly good at sneaking around undetected. But, he helped strengthen that skill. He was like you and moved from camp to camp, and he was here for the next week or two. 

As soon as you walked in, you were greeted by his familiar appearance. The older man was tall and slender, having a long gray beard that hung off his chin. He had a receding hairline of gray hair and was dressed in a light tan jacket, waistcoat and a pair of brown riding breeches. Leaning against this side of his tent was a riding crop he used on his black horse and his brown eyes instantly met yours. Despite his French surname, Felix was from Scotland and had the famous Scottish accent you had come to adore. He set his cup of wine to the side, before he knocked it over with his fingers nonchalantly. "I prefer a nice glass of Scotch Whiskey, not this malted grape garbage." He grumbled out, his accent thick and you chuckled. 

"Do you not like 'the finest wine from Drayvil castle' sir?" You asked him and he beat a fist on the ground. "If I think the prince is rubbish, surely I won't think that his finest wine is tolerable!" He declared loudly and you held back a chuckle from his fury. He stood up from the grassy ground and brushed his britches off, "Anyway, Lady (L\N), I suppose Commander Baskey sent ye here for a lesson in spying, am I correct?" He asked you and you nodded. 

 

Felix was of multiple cultures, his mother was from Scotland and his father was from Sweden. And well, his father's father had been French. So he had a lot of mixed blood, but nobody thought of him of any different. Especially you. And he liked you so much that he started addressing you with a "lady" title. How that started, you weren't sure, but you liked it. It definitely made you feel less simple than some peasant turned solider. 

"Yes, Sir Bordeaux. He wants you to teach me some skills again, it seems some of your teaching has worn off." You replied with a dip of your head. He grabbed his hat, placed it onto his head and nodded. "Alright then, I suggest we get a move on." He spoke suddenly and you started walking outside. "Of course, Sir. I don't want to keep you all day." You replied and he simply shrugged. "I have nothin' else to do all day. So I wouldn't mind either way." He spoke in response. 

Before he had exited the tent all the way, he grabbed his sword and placed it in its sheath just in case he needed to defend you and him from an ambush of wild creatures or monsters. You could get your own weapon, of course, but there was no need. Especially since you were only walking a good ten minutes from camp. You both walked across the camp without exchanging any words, you were quite reserved and quiet and so was Felix. But, he would usually speak more than you, but he must just not be feeling up to it right now. 

You soon had some thoughts resurface in your mind, Mrs. Corbett had said Prince Smith had been talking about you. Was it possible that Felix, a sage in this camp knew why? You wondered if you should ask, but after pondering it for three minutes or so, you turned to him. Your (e\c) eyes were likely filled with concern and he looked at you and raised a furry gray eyebrow. "Well, what's got ye so fretful?" He asked you as he tilted his head to the side. 

You sighed as you stopped walking. "Last night I had the 'pleasure' of talking with Prince Smith and he... Was being quite suggestive. He suggested I sleep with him in his tent and... Now he's here talking to Commander Baskey about me. What do you think about?" You asked him and he stroked his beard. "Oh that wee little bas-" Felix started before he grumbled under his breath. "He's likely tryin' to get ye into his palace as a mistress." Felix explained and you nearly choked on your own saliva. "Me? What does he think I am, merely a prostitute who walks around from camp to camp?" You suddenly exclaimed in anger. "Prince Smith is a charmer, definitely stay away from that one, will ya?" He said and you nodded. 

"Oh, and if he doesn't leave ya alone, let me know and I'll kick his royal behind." He added as he spoke with distaste. You smiled at how funny his hatred for Prince Noah Smith was, you could relate though. You wondered where his hate of him had all started. Perhaps when he had met him before or just by hearing about him. Either way, you were happy to have such a nice and wise man to protect you from this strange creature of a man. And of course, you have Commander Baskey as well who'd definitely not let some prince take you away to his castle to do... Such things. 

But, pushing all your thoughts about the royal family aside, you relaxed and had a nice conversation with Felix for the remaining portion of the walk. And once you made it to his preferred training area, he turned to you with a focused brown gaze. "Remember to always be aware of yer surroundings, a young lad could always be behind ya. He could have his sword drawn long before ya know he's even there." He started as he quickly drew his sword. 

"And you know what could happen, yeah?" He asked and you nodded. "The implacable doom of death and destruction." You replied. 

His brown eyes stared into your own gaze before he lifted the sword to your throat. He held a hand signalling you to stay and you obeyed. "Not exactly, before they even killed ya, they'd chop yer head clean off." He replied and you lifted an eyebrow. "Sir Bordeaux, that'd kill me." You replied and he chuckled as he lowered his sword. "Aye, you're right about that." He remarked with a chuckle. 

"So, why did you correct me?" You asked him, quite confused at what the man was trying to say here. 

"I don't know, just havin' fun I suppose." He replied with a shrug and you laughed lightly. "Alright Sir, but we need to get this done as fast as possible. I have plans with Commander Baskey." You explained and he raised a fuzzy gray eyebrow before he stood back. "I recognize that look on yer face, it's the face of adoration! When will the wedding be?" He asked and you gawked. "Sir! Our relationship in no way is like that!" You suddenly spoke, maybe even a little too fast because Felix grinned. "Oh, sure. I've heard that a million times. Yer not going to be able to hide this from yer ole Felix Bordeaux." He spoke with a hearty laugh and you rolled your eyes. 

"He's my Commander and I respect him." You replied flatly and he grinned, "Ah, I see. Well, I know Baskey better than anyone in this camp and I can see how he looks at ya!" He spoke and it made your cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "Aye! I knew ye liked 'em!" He spoke with another hearty laugh and you sighed, your shoulders slumping. 

"Listen, can we please just get the lesson over with?" You pleaded and he stood there silently for a moment. "Alright, Lady (L\N). Let's begin, shall we?" He asked and you nodded. 

"Let's do that, Sir." You replied with a respectful curtsy.


	5. "The Enemy"

The training lesson ended later than you had originally anticipated, well, that was because Felix didn't want you around Prince Smith. You didn't mind that of course, you wanted to stay as far as possible from him as you could. 

But now the time was up and you had to get back to camp, it was probably getting too late for the reading lesson with Commander Baskey. So, you expected him to be fast asleep. You doubt he'd wait for you so late anyway. 

So, you and Felix made the trek back to camp, and when you got there, the prince was gone. That filled you with relief, but the day was late and just as you expected, Commander Baskey was in fact sleeping.  And so was almost everyone else, save a few guards. 

You and Felix looked at each other, "Well, I'd better be off, ya know. It's gettin' pretty late." He commented and you nodded. "Of course, Sir. Sleep well!" You told him and he smiled. "Goodnight, Lady (L\N)." He replied and you curtsied politely. 

He waved as one last goodbye and you sighed, rubbing the back of your neck before yawning sleepily. The training had left you absolutely exhausted, so you planned on going to sleep and doing whatever tasks you were needed to do tomorrow. 

But, as soon as you turned to head to your tent, you saw Erik Acton looking at you with a blank expression on his face. It didn't take him long to explain why he was there, in fact, it only took him mere seconds. "(Y\N) (L\N), you have to head to Ebott now." He spoke flatly which caused you to blink in surprise. "Now? Why?" You asked him in confusion.

He paused, diverting his gaze for a moment or two before looking back at your (e\c) gaze. "Prince Smith says that the king assigned you to spy there weeks ago. Apparently there is a huge number of the 'creatures' there." Erik explained in his Northern English accent. 

You nodded, "Whose horse am I going to take?" You asked him and Erik pointed to a brown horse tied to a tree near the entrance. "You're going to take Beckett's horse. It has been prepared for you." Erik explained and you nodded. "Alright, I'll go in a moment. Thank you." You thanked him with a curtsy as you walked to your tent to gather some supplies. 

You gathered your weapons, cleaned up your battle garb and collected water and other supplies that you'd need before walking to the horse you were assigned to. You took a deep breath, running your hands through your messy (h\c) hair to straighten it a bit. You weren't prepared for this journey. In fact, you were terrified. Any cockiness you had before you had been caught yesterday was seemingly gone. You had zero faith in your abilities and you were almost positive you'd fail this mission. 

But, now wasn't the time to let your self doubts get in the way of your work, you needed to get going. So, you quickly untied the horse, made sure you had all your things in the saddlebags and climbed on. After that, Beckett's horse began to run through the cold and dreary night. 

The ride took anywhere from three to five hours and you were exhausted by the time you finally made it to Ebott. You weren't expected back at least until late tomorrow, so you decided to sleep. You got off the horse and walked until you found a wooded area that seemed pretty empty. You walked in deeper so you couldn't be seen from the trail and you tied the horse to a tree before lying on the cold, hard ground. You curled up into a ball and closed your eyes, slowly falling into a very light slumber. 

However, the sleep wasn't pleasant. Nor were you sleeping long, for something woke you up not long after you had fallen asleep. Your eyes opened as you began to hear the whinnying of Beckett's horse in the distance and you sat up only to have your heart start pounding at what you saw. 

Three monsters dressed in armor stood in front of you. One was some humanoid turtle... Then there was a sort of- green fire... thing? And next was a beige feline creature. They seemed proud that they had found a human- or perhaps their newest prey. 

You gulped and quickly snatched a dagger out of the holster on your hip, holding it up threateningly. "Back off, you damned savages!" You growled and their expressions faltered. They all looked at each other for mere seconds before nodding. 

Before you could even react, the turtle thing had pinned you to the ground at non-turtle-like speed and the the weapon was snatched out of your hand. "Get off of me!" You hissed. "Gerson, what do we do?" One of the voices asked and the turtle shifted on top of you. "We ask the king, he'll probably want to question them." The turtle replied.

So, the turtle thing... His name is "Gerson"? What an odd and peculiar name for some bulky, green turtle monster. 

"Do you really think the king will want to question a simple peasant girl? She can't even afford women's clothes." The same voice spoke as before, but the voice was odd and crackled a lot. "Gregignatius, her clothes fit much too well to have been something she found somewhere. She has had it altered, see the stitches?" Gerson replied and there was silence for a few seconds. "I guess so, so she must be affiliated with the war." The voice responded and Gerson nodded.  "You're right there, soldier." He responded. 

"Alright then, Gerson. Knock her out." Another voice spoke and you were about to protest when he nodded you blacked out. 

\--------------------------------------------

Your eyes slowly opened to see a new environment, it was dark and cold. You didn't remember much of the monsters who had talked about taking you to their king, just that they had taken you somewhere. You had been captured and you were likely going to perish. That made you frown, looking to the side. 

You sighed and you sat up. The room was incredibly dark and you could barely see anything. But what you could see were bunches of metal bars caging you into this area. You couldn't leave, you were stuck right here. 

You pressed a hand on the ground, it was cold stone. Definitely not a comfortable substance to sleep on, but now that you were imprisoned, you were positive you didn't have a choice. 

As you squinted your eyes, trying to see better around the dark room, all you could make out were a few funny shapes. One seemed to be boxy, another quite round. The silhouettes were provided by a small lantern in the corner of the room. But other then making weird shapes in the shadows, the light didn't help much. 

You turned the focus to the contents inside of your cell. You stood up cautiously and patted yourself down. All your weapons had been taken, these daft monsters were smarter than you expected. But, pushing that thought away, you walked to the right corner to see a metal bucket. You sighed, shaking your head as you looked inside it. But, you were surprised at the contents. It wasn't waste, just two pieces of the type of rock you can write with. You bent down and picked it up before turning to the dimly lit stone wall with a grin. 

You still didn't know how to write or read that well yet, but you could form some sentences, so you made a plan in your head. You took the rock in your fist and began to draw out the shapes of letters on the wall as big as you could. It didn't take you that long for you to finish writing, for all you wrote on the side of your cell was "This means war, watch your backs."

You grinned and chuckled as you stepped back, admiring what you had done. You dropped the rock back in the bucket and as soon as the clang of the rock hitting the metal happened, the faraway lantern suddenly went out. Your head whipped to where the light had previously been and blinked in surprise. "What the hell?" You questioned as you tilted your head to the side.

A faraway door shut and you gulped. You were filled with so many different feelings right now... Fear, anger, cockiness, sadness, annoyance, and the list only seemed to go on. You didn't know what these creatures would do, would they kill you, torture you, or just force information out of you? And is it a possibility that they'd do none of it? Well, whatever they end up doing, you're pretty adamant on remaining tight lipped. 

A whooshing sound was heard and you just sat down in your cell, looking down at your boots. That was, until you heard a clang. Your heart began to beat fast as you slowly looked up. But, there was nothing there. 

You stood up, letting out a grateful sigh. "Thank g-" You began before the sound of a finger snapping sounded and a lantern suddenly became illuminated. You once again looked up now that you could see and nearly had a heart attack.  

Sitting in a chair a few feet from your cell was a skeleton. A skeleton dressed in all black. He had his long legs crossed and his hands folded in his lap as he stared at you in a cold way. "That's quite the threat for some peasant girl, don't you think, human?" He spoke in a British accent and for some reason, that surprised you. 

"Hah, perhaps so... But my kind is going to wipe your entire filthy species out soon." You told the skeleton boldly and his expression faltered. "Is that so? Because I don't think your worthless people have enough willpower to defeat every single one of us." He shot back and you narrowed your eyes. "I have killed a monster with my own hands before and I'd be happy to do it again." You spoke flatly and the skeleton didn't even flinch. 

"Go ahead, try to get to me. I'd love to see you try." He spoke in reply with a grin. You huffed and ran forward, grabbing the bars of the cell in your hands. You let out a growl and he chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "Oh, this is lovely and all, but I have a job to do and I must ask you some questions now." He explained and you just glared at him. 

"I am Dr. W.D. Gaster, the royal scientist to Asgore Dreemurr, the king of all monsters." He started. "Now, who are you? I'll be honest though, we know you're not a dull-witted peasant so don't try that lie." He continued. 

"Why does this matter to you?" You asked him. "I must know to find out who exactly you're working with and why. Plus, you're a woman. Did your incompetent race finally find out about equality?" He snapped and you grumbled under your breath. You weren't going to talk to this bastard. 

You stayed quiet and scowled, baring your teeth and he just rolled the two white dots in his eye sockets. "Going to stay quiet, are you?" He spoke in an annoyed tone. You didn't say anything, just stared back at him directly. You stepped back and sat down on the stone floor, crossing your legs. All the while, you didn't take your gaze away from his.  

"You know, I will find away to get you to talk, human." Dr. Gaster spoke with a scowl of his own. "Oh, I'd like to see you try." You huffed and he looked up, grinning. "See, that wasn't that hard. Now, tell me your name. I told you mine, after all." He spoke in a seemingly silky smooth voice. You grunted, "You don't need my name." You spoke harshly. "Why do you think that?" He asked you in response. "Because I'm just going to rot in this cell until your inferior species gets defeated." You hissed. 

He chuckled to himself and tapped a fingerbone on his chin. "Oh, it's quite the contrary, (Y\N) (L\N)." He remarked which caused you to blink in surprise. Gaster laughed at your shock, he was grinning wildly. "How the hell did you know my name?!" You demanded to know as you stood up quickly, running to the bars, gripping them tightly. 

"You're not the only spy in this war, (Y\N)." Dr. Gaster spoke flatly. "Then why the hell did you ask my name if you knew it?!" You asked him angrily. "It was a test to see how adamant you'd be." He replied. "Well that's a very unintelligent test!" You exclaimed. 

Gaster just shook his head and chuckled as he stood up from the chair. He was very tall, at least 6'3". He was fairly lanky with surprisingly long legs and he looked quite smug. "Well, that's enough for today. I'll have someone bring you dinner eventually. I'll be back soon, (Y\N)." He spoke before simply disappearing into thin air. 

"What the hell...?" You questioned with a confused tilt of your head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I haven't updated this in nine weeks... Sorry, life got busy and I had writer's block mainly affecting this story. I'll try to get better about updating this story, and all of my others in 2018... At least, I hope I can, because I know people would like faster updates. But this story in particular has the weirdest plotline that I've ever attempted, so it was never planned to be a fast update story. But to be honest, nine weeks is a bit overkill, even for me.  So yeah, sorry lol. But I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading and have a fantastic day\night! Oh, and happy 2018!


	6. "Elementia"

It had been around an hour or so since that blasted Gaster had up and vanished from what you could only assume was some sort of dungeon or prison. 

And as much as being alone bothers you, it's better to be alone than to be with the abominable enemy. You'd much rather be back at camp talking with Evan Baskey, or perhaps with Felix Bordeaux. You already missed Evan's kindheartedness and the Scotman's witty charm. Hell, you even missed Marco Corleone, one of the men who disrespected you the most. 

And surprisingly, despite the hatred bubbling up inside of you, you began to feel sad... Your mood went straight from disgust to melancholy. Your thoughts wandered from the day you were caught stealing to the day you were on your first mission. How had this all happened to you? What would have happened if you hadn't grown up in poverty and on the streets? Surely you wouldn't have been dragged into all this. 

There have been many thoughts that you've pondered and struggled with for countless years. Like, where had your parents gone and how had you become an orphan? Are they still out there? And... Do you have any siblings that are lost on the streets as well? 

Those three questions are what kept you going. They kept you strong and determined. Well, that and the feeling that something better was drawing near... And to be honest, being captured and made to serve in the military was a blessing in disguise. You had finally gotten off the streets after so many years of stealing just to stay alive. And it had felt great.

But now, you feel as if everything you've achieved is being ripped from your grasp. And your mind is going back to the mindset it had been in before, some old repressed memories are even coming back against your wishes. 

You shut your (e\c) eyes for just a mere moment and suddenly, you couldn't help but relive an absolutely terrifying moment in your life. You were experiencing a traumatic flashback. 

\---

"Get over 'ere ya little rat!" The man yelled angrily as he chased after you. In your hands, you were holding two apples and you bit the insides your cheeks as you ran away, hoping to escape his wrath. 

You had stolen two apples from his cart because you needed the food. You were starting to look like skin and bones with your severe case of emaciation. You were seven and had just lost the last person who had looked after you mere weeks ago. 

Beatrice Cotterill was like a mother to you, she had watched over you for around four years after she had found you scared and alone. She taught you how to live on the streets properly and helped feed and take care of you. But, that all changed when officials took her away. She had been the victim of a false accusation saying that she was a prostitute. She had been either imprisoned, or executed in a dark, damp, dirty dungeon. You were never truly sure of her fate, but the talk of the town was of her being slain. So, you gave up any hope of her ever coming back and began to live alone in defeat. 

But now, a vender was chasing you with a knife clutched in one hand just for taking two apples from his supply. And, he was catching up to your weak state fast. 

Within two minutes, he grabbed you and you kicked and screamed, causing yourself to accidentally drop the apples and him to accidentally drop you as well. You fell onto the dusty ground and coughed, looking at your lap. Your ragged and worn frock was simply lifeless. 

And after he threw a blow at you, you didn't think twice before springing back up and running, leaving those blasted apples rolling around on the ground. 

You didn't get to eat that day. You were forced to lie down near the forest, completely starved with no food around to keep you nourished. You felt so powerless and insignificant. That was the first day you ever felt yourself truly losing hope. 

\---

And with that final thought, you snapped out of the flashback and wrapped your arms around your knees. Your eyes reopened and you blinked the tears that were welling up in your eyes away. You wiped your own tears away and took a deep breath. 

"Everything that I had finally gotten after years and years of God-forsaken struggles is gone..." You murmured and your voice echoed against the stone walls of your cell. "It's gone and I'm once again alone..." You spoke sadly as your head lowered into your knees. 

Tears began welling up in your eyes again and you couldn't stop them this time. You began to sob, your head buried in your knees. You felt so weak and foolish. How had you gotten yourself into this situation? Commander Baskey would be so disappointed if he knew that you'd been captured. In fact, you're sure that he's already recognized your absence. Judging by how much time you think has passed, it's already past when you should have returned and you're sure most people are worried as hell. 

But, will they try and come to your rescue? Will your commander truly be your knight in shining armor? You doubted it, he has many more people to watch after anyway. And why would he chase after you alone? For all he knows, you may have just decided to take the horse and abandon the job, to never be seen or heard from again. 

"Excuse me ma'am, I was told to bring you dinner by Dr. Gaster." A sudden soft voice spoke. 

Your head instantly whipped from out of your knees and you wiped the tears from your eyes as you looked to see who had caught you crying. "I'm not hungry..." You grumbled as your eyes met the face of another fire creature. She was made of orange flames and was wearing a pair of wire spectacles. You then looked to her clothes and saw she was dressed in a black dress, over it was a white 'long-coat' of sorts. 

"But miss (Y\N), you must stay healthy and strong! Even if you're in a cell." She spoke cheerfully and you rolled your eyes. "What's the point!? I'm just going to rot in here anyway! And I will not take advice from a monster." You huffed, crossing your arms. But, the female fire monster didn't seem affected much by your comment. 

"Rot? Of course not! Gaster may seem mean and all huffy-puffy, but we're not planning on letting you die in here!" She replied and you raised an eyebrow. This woman probably shouldn't be telling you this. 

"I'm Elementia, by the way! I'll be the one to bring you food three times a day, well, unless I'm unable... Then someone else will!" She chirped and you got up slowly. "Why am I here?" You asked suddenly, making sure any excess tears had been wiped from your face completely. "Oh! Well, that... I'm not completely sure of! But I can assume it's quite confidential anyway." She replied and you sighed. "Alright... But I'm not hungry." You muttered as you sat back down. "Come on, it's my famous bread and butter! Everybody loves it!" She responded as she smiled brightly. 

You thought for a moment and heard your stomach faintly growl. After a few more moments of thinking, you sighed. "Alright, I'll take it." You spoke in a weak tone. 

"Fantastic! Would you like some water along with it?" She asked cheerfully. 

It seemed odd to you that Elementia was being so... Polite to you. Especially since you'd blatantly insulted her only minutes ago. On top of that, aren't you technically her prisoner? Shouldn't she be treating you like some worthless being? 

"Uhm, alright... If that's alright with you, I'll take some." You replied reluctantly, as if you were half expecting her to poison it. "Of course! Here you go!" Elementia replied as she pushed a small tray through an opening in the bars. 

You stood up and carefully took it. After grabbing the tray, she handed you a glass of water as well and you sat back down. "Well then, would you like some company while you're eati-" She started before you cut her off quite brashly. "No." You spoke flatly despite the loneliness permeating in your soul. 

"Oh, alright then! Dr. Gaster will likely be back before the night is over. I'll see you tomorrow misses!" Elementia chirped and you grumbled. "Oh joy, the skeleton is going to be returning! It seems my luck is finally changing!" You spoke sarcastically, your tone filled with venom. 

"Miss, I know you're not very happy to be locked down here, but just give Gaster a chance. He isn't a very likeable fellow at first, but it'll be easier to get along with him if you both express proper manners. So, try to stay on his good side and he'll lighten up!" She spoke suddenly and you grumbled. 

"I'm not here to make the bloody fool 'lighten up'! I am here because I was simply doing my job and got caught. Nobody here should treat me politely since I'm their prisoner and I shouldn't yield to some optimistic monster's wishes jut because I am a prisoner." You mumbled and looked up at her with a hostile glare.  

"I'm not here to be anyone's friend, hell, I'm not even here by choice! Just execute me now! What's the point of me being here alive? Is it to act as some intimidation factor? Because it's not working!" You hissed and Elementia shrugged her shoulders. "You never know what'll truly happen, (Y\N). So why don't you just be your true self and not some hostile copy that you just made for the war. Would you rather feel a powerful monster's wrath, or be neutral with them?" She asked as she dipped her head politely. "Goodnight, (Y\N)." She added before quietly walking out, leaving you somewhat speechless. 

You suppose she does have a good point, but you don't exactly want to be polite to monsters... You've been taught that they're the scum of the earth, after all. Not to mention, at any moment, they could in fact kill you and take your soul. Then, they'd become godlike. So, perhaps you don't really want them to kill you. Heaven knows what they'd do with your soul if they got their grimy hands on it. 

After letting your mind wander for a few more moments, you decided to eat the food that you had been provided and wait for that sassy W.D. Gaster to make his 'grand reappearance'. And well, you can only hope that he won't take that long to show up because you don't want him coming in while you're asleep. 

\--------------------------------------------

After an hour or more of lying on the hard floor, spacing in and out repeatedly, you were suddenly snapped out of your thoughts temporarily by footsteps sounding across the stone floor.

"I do hope I'm not waking you. (Y\N)." Gaster's British accent sounded across the room. "Oh, no, you're not waking me at all." You responded before promptly sitting up. "Ah, well that is quite convenient. I was hoping that you'd be awake." Gaster replied as he walked into view. 

He sat down in the chair that he had been in earlier and crossed his legs. "Good evening, (Y\N)." He spoke in a proper demeanor. You sighed, remembering what Elementia had said and nodded. "And I suppose the same goes to you, sir." You replied, the words almost getting caught in your throat. 

Gaster seemed surprised by your sudden mood change and tapped a finger on his chin. "Hm, I do hope my staff has been treating you well." Gaster spoke after a small pause and you raised an eyebrow. 

He watched you for a moment as he waited for you to reply and you rolled your eyes. "The only person other than you that I've met was the fire la-" You started and Gaster coughed, interrupting you. "Elementia." He spoke flatly. 

He is making it quite hard to be polite. "Right, Elementia..." You muttered in response and he nodded. "Well, then how was her service?" Gaster asked you suddenly. 

All of his questions are starting to make you quite uncomfortable to say in the least. But, perhaps if you keep calm and collected, he'll stop being so brash. Well, at least you can assume that's how it'll happen. 

"I guess it was good?" You replied with a furrowed eyebrow. "Ah, fantastic. We all want you to feel at home here, after all." He replied in a strange emotionless manner. "Oh, yes, of course, because being locked in a cell in a dark and cold room is just like home." You replied sarcastically, finally breaking your 'nice' act. "And there's the response I was expecting. Don't try to hide your true colors under some 'fair maiden' schtick." Gaster responded slyly. 

You were speechless for a second and sighed, shaking your head. "Fine, you caught me. I was trying to be nicer." You admitted and he folded his bony hands together, grinning triumphantly. "Well, there's no need to use some pointless façade. No matter what you try, you can't get me to like you." Gaster replied as he unfolded his legs. 

You gritted your teeth, "Do you really think that's why I was doing that?" You asked him. He stayed silent for a moment, letting out a quiet 'hmm' as he thought. "Perhaps a bit, but only in a way that'll make me go easier on you." He replied. "Well you'd be partly mistaken, sir." You grumbled and he tilted his head to the side. "Oh, is that so?" He asked you in a mocking way. "Yes. And just for the record, even if you did try to 'make this place like home' for me, I wouldn't be able to understand the concept. You see, doctor... Whatever the hell your full name is, I have never had a proper home before, so this place is honestly a godsend." You grumbled as you stood up, crossing your arms and staring him straight in the eye sockets. 

"You've never had a 'proper home', hm? Well, what does proper home define as for you, then?" He asked. You held a somber gaze as you looked down at your boots. "I was abandoned as a child, I grew up as an orphan... I have never had a 'home'. I've simply lived on the streets for most of my life. And even after I was given a job as a spy by my king... I just traveled from camp to camp as I was needed." You started off, your voice filled with passion. "So I suppose a proper home would practically define as anything for me, as long as it held a proper roof over my head and I was able to stay there permanently... Preferably with someone special." You sighed. 

"Ah, I see. An orphan. Well, at least you will be sheltered from rain here and be fed three meals a day. Not to mention, it's all free. Isn't being locked in a cell better than being in some deplorable military camp?" Gaster asked, showing little sympathy. 

You grumbled in response, "Not if you were captured by your enemies and thrown into the cell..." you spoke under your breath.  

"I suppose you have a point there, but you have no reason to be concerned. Us monsters have everything all planned out..." Gaster replied as he stood up, looking at you with an downright creepy grin. 

You blinked almost in shock at the quick turn of emotions. "Is that some kind of threat?" You asked him as you stepped toward the bars, furrowing your eyebrows once again. 

"That is for you to find out overtime, (Y\N)." Was all he spoke as his grin slowly lessened. 

You gulped, your (e\c) gaze looking him straight in his eye sockets as you stood up straight. Even if your heart was pounding out of your chest, you gathered up all of your courage and walked to the bars of your cell, grabbing onto them. "Well then, bring it." You challenged him firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, chapter 6!  At least it wasn't nine weeks this time! It was only five! XD
> 
> In all seriousness, this chapter was lots of fun to write! Elementia is probably one of my new favorite characters that I have created. She will definitely appear a lot in this story and I am hyped for that! 
> 
> Oh, and I'll be honest, the conflict was fun to write as well. Mostly the conflict between the reader and Gaster.  It's just... magnifique


	7. "It Progresses"

After Dr. Gaster had left you last night, you soon fell into a deep slumber. It was far from peaceful though. Your dreams were filled with the grotesque images of all your fellow soldiers being slaughtered by the enemy. One by one, they would fall to the ground, devoid of life. 

But, unlike most times when you'd experience such awful dreams, you didn't wake up. You were stuck in this terrible dreamland and you couldn't do anything about it.  

It lasted for what seemed like hours, but thanks to your internal clock, you suddenly woke up. You normally awake around 4:30 AM, unless you've been on a mission and must get all rested for another busy day. Then, it's anywhere from 12:00 PM, to 5:00 PM. But, it really depends on what time you get back to camp. 

"Oh! Good morning, (Y\N)!" Elementia suddenly chirped which caused you to jump in surprise.  

"Dammit, Elementia! You frightened me! Warn me next time, please!" You spoke as you placed a hand onto your chest, feeling your rapid heartbeat. 

"Oh! My apologies! I brought you breakfast! I hope that makes up for me making you jump, madam." Elementia spoke with a smile almost as bright as her orange flames. 

You let out a deep sigh, standing up, wobbling a bit since your body's still waking up. "What is it?" You asked, your voice reverberating across the stone walls. You slowly inch toward the cell bars, fixing your messy hair as you go. "It's an apple and more of my famous bread and butter!' Elementia replied as she walked closer. "Oh! And I brought you some water as well. I understand that you human folk need it to stay alive... Well, so do some monsters... But not my kind. We can live sustainable lives without drinking any liquids." Elementia remarked cheerily. 

"...What happens if you drink ale, will you combust?" You asked her with a tilt of your head. Elementia blinked for a moment, adjusting her wire spectacles. "(Y\N)... I'm already combusted. It'll just feed the fire for a short while and make the flames taller." She responded to your curious question. 

"Oh," Was all you could get out. Needless to say, you were embarrassed for asking such a foolish question. "Do not feel bad, miss (Y\N)! I assure you, I would have asked the same to you if you were made of fire!" Elementia assured you quickly and you just looked down, your (h\c) hair falling in your face. 

Elementia grew quiet, her flames grew less bright and they seemed to slow down. "Well," She began, pausing again for a moment as she seemed to try and gather her words. "Misses (Y\N), what happens if you drink water? You know, they say human bodies are 60% water, after all." She spoke, obviously trying to cheer you up. "Elementia- you don't have to try and make me fe-" You began before she cut you off. "Whatever do you mean? I really would like to know. It's been on my mind for a long while." She replied and you cracked a smile. 

"I suppose... It gets... Absorbed... Or drained?" You replied, not completely sure yourself and she smiled, her flames brightening up. "Alright! Thank you for the answer! Tis great to have this information after so long!" Elementia spoke as she adjusted her spectacles. 

You let out a small giggle before slowly growing stone-faced, "Elementia, please... Don't make me like you, it'd be easier on us if we just treated each other as enemies..." You spoke as you finished walking to the cell bars, looking at her though the gaps in the metal. "Who says it'd be easier? Being impertinent is not in my nature, Misses (Y\N)!" She replied as she opened the small opening in the cell door, sliding your small tray of food through it. "I said so. I shouldn't be friends with my people's rivals." You spoke with a frown darkly. She frowned at this too as you took the tray away. She soon swiftly handed you a cup of water as well and you walked to the corner of the cell, sitting down with your food. 

"But wouldn't you like some company today at least? I am free for a few moments, after all... I'd love to get to know you!" Elementia remarked, fixing her white coat cheerfully. "No... Go on, talk to someone else. I'd rather sit in silence." You sighed and she nodded in defeat. "Alright, well, I'll be back in a few hou-" she began before loud footsteps could be heard echoing around the stone walls. Soon, a male voice with a French accent could be heard calling out "Mademoiselle Elementia! Mademoiselle Elementia!" 

It wasn't long before a large bear monster ran into the room, clutching a letter in his brown paws. "It's..." He panted and Elementia looked into his eyes worriedly. "It's about Monsieur Inferno! He..." The bear monster looked down, unable to face her. "He has died... He was killed by the hand of Lord Arran in battle!" He exclaimed and Elementia's shoulders immediately dropped, her cheery aura completely disappearing out of thin air, being replaced with a form of melancholy. "M-my b-brother... He... Urso, was... Was Inferno r-really slain?" She asked in a state of disbelief and the bear–or perhaps Urso hung his head. "Yes, Mademoiselle... Your brother was very brave to be on the front lines of battle-" He began but Elementia instantly cut him off. "Asgore... King Asgore assigned him in the battle's front lines?" She spoke in disbelief, her voice filled with grief. "It was under your brother's own decision... He wanted to serve for his people-" Urso began and Elementia looked down at the ground, grumbling. "Fat lot of good that did..." She spoke under her breath. 

Urso frowned and so did you, sighing as you began eating the bread Elementia had prepared for you. "I cannot deal with this right now... I will be back... Sometime." She suddenly spoke and you looked up to see her dash out of the room, Urso soon following after her, calling out her name. 

Well, this is a very bad way to start a day, isn't it? Next thing you know, that Gaster fellow will show up again and make the day worse with his evil mind tricks once more. 

\--------------------------------------------

It had been around four hours after the whole Elementia incident and no one else had come and interacted with you. You knew it was coming though and you were not looking forward to it. 

You silently laid out on the cold floor, feeling the coldness pierce through you all the way to your bones. You let out a deep sigh of boredom, staring up at the cobblestone ceiling. At this point, you wish that you could have some company, even if you'd never admit it. Being alone with your thoughts is not usually a pleasant experience. In fact, in the time that you've been here... You can't keep your head from wandering. 

Your mind still thinks back over your whole life, wondering who bore you, who abandoned you, why you hadn't died in the cold winter months, why the king had decided to punish you in this way, why you'd fallen for Commander Baskey... At times, it all seems like the plotline of a nightmare, or perhaps one of a tall tale. But, alas, it is all true. 

You let your eyes close, easing into the distant sound of the crackling of fire. Perhaps a nap could help stop your brain from continually giving you existential crises. 

"Ehem, I hope I'm not interrupting too much." 'He' spoke as you heard footsteps enter the room. "Go away." You grumbled, covering your eyes with your arms, hoping he'd leave. "As much as I'd love to, I must do my job in order to get my weekly pay, (Y\N)." Gaster replied as you heard him sit down in that same damn chair. "Surely they won't know if you even speak to me, so I don't care about you staying as long as you're quiet. I was just falling asleep." You replied, your voice a bit muffled by your arms. "Oh, what a shame. I am not going to just sit here silently while you sleep like a lazy ass." He replied, getting slightly ticked off by your suggestion. 

You sat up, looking at him straight in the eyes with an annoyed glance. "For God's sakes, you sure do have a big mouth don't you?" You spoke back in annoyance. He rolled the white pinpricks in his eye sockets and grumbled. "Well, now that you're up-" He started and you got an idea, so you quickly laid back down mid sentence and he fell silent. "I believe you're trying to be humorous, but trust me, I am not laughing." Gaster spoke as he tapped his foot on the ground impatiently, which promoted you to sit back up, crossing your arms. "Alright. Fine, just hurry up. What do you need, Dr. Gaster?" You asked, rolling your (e\c) eyes. 

"Evan Baskey, commander of a human fleet of soldiers... Do you know him? He seems to be looking for you, after all." He asked, looking down at you as you crossed your (s\c) legs. "Baskey? No, I don't think I've heard of this man before." You replied and he let out a rough chuckle. "You're a terrible liar, (Y\N). I could see your eyes light up at the mention of him from a mile away." He replied which made your heart drop out of your chest. 

"Alright, fine... He used to be a commander over me when I resided in his camp. We were friends and he helped teach me how to read and write. I have very fond memories of him, so that is why I reacted that way when you mentioned his name." You responded. 

"Alright, what are his battle plans?" He asked and you couldn't help but snort, shaking your head. "Why would I know his battle plans? I haven't seen him in months." You replied and he studied your body language to see if you were lying, before quickly looking back to your eyes. "Alright... I see." He hummed, tapping a finger on his chin in thought. "Yet, I sense a slight feeling of relief in your demeanor. Was Evan perhaps, someone more? Someone you felt was that 'certain someone' you mentioned that you wanted to live in a house with?" He asked, his gaze seeming to stare right through you. 

You tilted your head, it surprised you that this man had remembered such a strange remark that you had told him the day prior. "Dr. Gaster, you are wrong with your accusations. Don't you have anyone else to accuse with slanderous claims?" You replied with a huff. "Commander Baskey was my commander and friend. There were no traces of anything romantic going on between either of us." You lied, disguising the fib as a truth very well. 

"Very well, Miss (Y\N)." He spoke as he pulled a small sheet of paper from his pocket along with a pair of spectacles. He slid the glasses onto his skull and unfolded the paper, looking down at it. "My paper here says that you were spotted in Set's camp by... Yours truly." Gaster spoke as he looked up at you. "You killed an innocent man, (Y\N)." He spoke in a stern and judging tone. 

"Are you speaking of that disgusting crocodilian beast? He was threatening my life! This is a war, Gaster. He was my enemy, and in order to spare my own life, I had to kill him." You replied and he frowned. "Did he ever threaten you verbally, (Y\N)?" He asked, cocking his head to one side. "No, but he was going to att-" Gaster instantly cut you off. "No. He was going to apprehend you." He growled. 

"So? Should I care? His life didn't matter to me." You replied and he narrowed his gaze. "I can feel your guilt, (Y\N), so don't you dare say these damn lies." Gaster spoke in an angry tone. "He was a father (Y\N), a single father. Now he is deceased and leaves behind three children. You would think since you were an orphan you could feel sympathy for these poor souls, but apparently your heart is much too small to feel regret for taking a father from his family." He spoke in a denunciatory tone which hit you right in the heart. 

You were left speechless from his words and looked down at the floor, grabbing onto your arm as you felt tears form in your eyes. With a face filled with regret, you slowly looked back up to face him. "You're right... I should feel pity for them. But, I am a soldier. So no matter what, I can't let thoughts like that keep me from protecting my own people." You spoke flatly, though your voice quivered with emotion.

Gaster crumpled the paper in his hand, tossing it on the ground, still clearly livid from what you had said. "You may hold a point, but no matter how much you hate a group, you cannot denounce the people within it to the point of thinking that their lives are deplorable. They are living beings too, (Y\N)." He spoke, his voice echoing around the room hauntingly. 

He stood up from his chair, taking his spectacles off, placing them back into his pocket once more before staring at you. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to offer my condolences to Elementia. But rest assured, I will be back later. Goodbye." Gaster spoke lividly as he walked out of the room, leaving no time for you to respond. 

"Well, I can guarantee that he definitely doesn't like me now..." You grumbled under your breath, leaning your head against your palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap of no writing! I've been through a lot recently and it's all been really tough. After my last Bone of Contention update, I lost all motivation to write again and dealt with a really bad case of writer's block. Then, after that came the loss of one of my beloved dogs. That only happened a week ago today, and it's obviously still hard to deal with. So, I'm not back fully, but I'm trying to heal by writing... So that's why I killed off Inferno, so... Sorry, haha. Anyway, I'd better run off and update my other fanfic sites with this story before it gets too late. Have a Sanstastic day\night! Ciao! 


	8. "A Peculiar Change"

Your eyes came open as quick as a flash as you sat up, placing a hand onto your chest weakly. Something's just not right... Your body is consumed by shivering and you can't get it to stop. 

Still sleepy, you come to and realize you feel extremely queasy and your eyes go wide in a panic. You try to get onto your feet, but your muscles ached and feel as if you've been trampled by multiple horses. But despite the pain, you let out a grunt as you try and concentrate on keeping your last meal in your stomach as you pull yourself toward the waste bucket in the corner of your cell. 

The mere feet seem like miles and everything's spinning. You almost thought you'd lost the battle before you lunged in one more great effort, grabbing the bucket just in time to heave all the contents of your breakfast into it. Tears streamed down your face as you lost everything that you had eaten, still gagging and heaving for several minutes after everything seemed to have been thrown back up. 

You coughed violently, wobbling and falling backwards from the bucket. Your esophagus and nose feel as if they're burning and your coughs seem to get progressively worse–and louder as the minutes tick by. 

You gag and throw up again into that damned bucket, your stomach twisting and turning at every heave and you begin to cry from the pain. In fact, you soon find yourself trying your best to curl into the fetal position, but you fail as it is only more painful to move. 

And after many more minutes of alternating from the bucket, to letting out a raspy cough, to crying softly, you hear footsteps walking in the room. 

"What is all the ruckus ab-" Gaster's voice came, but he stopped speaking mid-sentence and fell deathly silent. His shoes could be heard approaching the bars of your cell and you soon heard his bones clink against the metal. You tried to stop crying, but you couldn't until you soon experienced another coughing fit which made you look over at him. You tried to appear as threatening as possible, but in this state you must look absolutely pitiful. 

He let out a deep sigh, holding his hands behind him as he disappeared a a quick flash of purple. Around 5 minutes passed and you slowly began to wonder if Gaster had even been there or if he was a just hallucination, but as you laid down, coughing more than you ever have before, you heard footsteps once again and the sound of clanging metal. 

But the footsteps were heavier now, in fact, there seem to be more than two sets. But, at this point, you're too weak to sit up and look as the footsteps enter your room. "Is she alive, Dr. Gaster?" You heard a deep voice ask and Gaster's bones clinked against the metal bars of your cell once again and you could feel his gaze land on you. "Yes, secure her and take her to my lab, you two." His voice replied and your heart began to pound as you began to feel queasy again.

The sound of jingling keys rang out and suddenly, the cell was opened and two big solider monsters walked in. One gray creature with two horns on his nose and the other is what seems to be a certain type of dog monster. The dog suddenly knelt down beside you and swiftly, held you down which caused you to weakly fight back against him. But it was no use as you felt your arms being shackled forcefully and suddenly, with a sting of pain, you blacked out. 

\--------------------------------------------

Suddenly, your eyes snapped open once more and you sat up, looking around to see you're in some strange stone room with glass jars filled with various liquids and substances spread around. But something that seemed more odd to you is that several giant papers are on the walls. Specifically of humans, monsters and what seems to be a map of somewhere. 

"Good, you're awake." Gaster's voice came from the corner and you turned to see him sitting at a table in the corner facing you with a book in his lap and a quill in his hand. 

"What the hell is this?" You snapped in response and he carefully took the spectacles off his face, placing the quill back in its jar of ink on the desk and folding his hands in his lap. 

"You were ill. I was treating you." He replied coolly. 

"But why? I am your prisoner, Gaster. You shouldn't waste your resources on the enemy!" You growled in response and he leaned back in his chair, putting his book on his desk as he looked into your eyes. 

"Do you want to die, (Y\N)?" He asked, His tone seemingly emotionless, yet judging at the same time. 

You started to reply, but soon shut your mouth, sighing as you realized that you feel a lot better now. No more aching, your stomach has settled and the only thing you really notice is a slightly scratchy throat. 

"I didn't think so," Gaster replied, reaching for his book once again. 

"Why?" You asked and he cocked his skull to the side. "Pardon?" He questioned and you rolled your eyes at the daft skeleton. "Why did you tend to me while I was sick?" You asked and he moved his hand back to his lap. "You hold valuable information for us, I thought I told you that already." He replied flatly. "You're very insistent on that fact, doctor." You replied, narrowing your eyes. "Yes, because it is in fact the truth." Came his adamant response. 

"But you know very well that I am not going to tell you anything else. So why are you so adamant about it, Dr. Gaster?" You asked him, your piercing (e\c) gaze looking into his bright white pinpricks. "Because you are like a code, the more time you spend on it, the easier it is to break. So if I were to let you die of some simple illness, then I may never get the information I need to save my people." He replied and you huffed in response, crossing your arms. "You won't be getting that information out of me, skeleton man. I am strong willed." You bragged, sticking your nose in the air. 

Gaster audibly chuckled and you turned to see him shaking his skull. "And yet it is so easy to outsmart you. I have been able to trick the information out of you before it'll only be easier to do it again, human." He spoke in a derogatory tone. "Oh bloody hell, Gaster! You aren't as great as you think you are. You may have been cunning then, but I didn't know you. But now I know what nasty tricks you like to pull so I will not fall for them again." You replied, rolling your eyes. 

"You have only seen a few of the tricks up my sleeve, (Y\N). I have plenty more where that came from." His responded, his voice laced with a strange coquettish feel. 

And with the snap of a finger, Gaster was gone and you blinked in surprise, looking around. It seemed odd to you that you're just now realizing that you had been passed out on a padded table-or perhaps this is a 'mattress'. Not only that, but your wrists are still shackled and so are your ankles. Most likely to keep you from running about in this mysterious place. 

You felt a hand brush across your neck and you jumped, looking around the room in confusion. But, you saw nothing. So, you turned back to his chair but he was still missing. You cocked your head to the side until you felt something on your leg. So, you looked down at your leg and saw a lone skeletal hand which caused you to scream. You nearly fell over from recoiling so much and you swatted it away. The hand rattled as it hit the floor, soon crawling away with you watching it in horror. 

"Caught on to all my games, hm?" Gaster whispered into your ear, gently grabbing onto your shoulders. "I don't think so~" He whispered as he inched even closer, his nasal bones brushing up against the tip of your ear. His breaths are hot and warm on your neck, giving you goose bumps which causes your face to flush red and he chuckles as he stands back, letting go.

He paces around you and sits back in his chair proudly grinning, crossing his long legs as he looks at you smugly. "I have a lot of secrets not even those closest to me know, so don't act like a simple spy like you knows everything about me within a few days of even knowing of my existence." He remarked. 

You mumbled under your breath and he snickers to himself. "If you hadn't been shackled, I am positive you would've hit the roof when you jumped." He mocked you, grinning wickedly.

You narrowed your eyes once again as you stared into his gaze. Your (e\c) eyes emitted an icy cold look and he seemed to shrink back at your countenance. "Go to hell, you bastard!" You hissed in retaliation which caused him to fall silent. 

After what seemed like a long time, Gaster sighed and dipped his head. "I am very sorry, Misses (Y\N)." He started, "I definitely took things too far." He apologized and your gaze went back to normal but you cocked your head to the side in confusion. It's unusual for him to apologize to you. Perhaps his derogatory ways are coming to an end. But, that seems very odd for such an egotistical man. So, what could have sparked this new feeling of empathy? Perhaps you'll only know as the days pass by. But for now, you can only wonder.


	9. "Teivel"

The minutes passed by long and boring as you sat in the presence of W.D. Gaster silently. But, you couldn't help but watch as he was writing notes in his notebook. He even noticed you once or twice, but he never said anything and just went back to work. At least, until he left around an hour or so later, leaving you in this unfamiliar room alone with nothing to do. 

Well, nothing better to do than sleep at least. So, as soon as you made sure Gaster was gone, you laid down on the cot and fell asleep, dreaming of being back at camp with Commander Baskey and Felix Bordeaux. It ended up being quite an anomalous dream, featuring you and Felix practicing archery and Evan Baskey watching from afar. A spark of jealousy visible in his normally calm brown gaze. But, at the end of the dream, Evan had asked you to marry him, and to be frank, it didn't feel right, but you said 'yes' anyways. And even if that was just in a dream, it still feels like that now.

It's definitely quite a weird feeling. Especially since you still feel extremely fond of Evan Baskey. You long to hold him, but it seems as if something has changed in your head. Could it be possible that these monsters are poisoning you? It is definitely a suspicious possibility. 

But, before you could sleep for too long, you were quickly awoken by being poked slightly. As soon as your (e\c) eyes opened, they widened at the sight in front of you. A very tall cat monster with yellow and black patterns on some of its exposed fur. In fact, the patterns seemed to be jagged spots. But, the most overwhelmingly intriguing thing about this large feline is its bright yellow eyes that are shining bright due to the candlestick the beast is holding in its paws. Its eyes are wide and seem to stare right through you.

"Good evening, (Y\N). Dr. W.D. Gaster sent me to give you your dinner before he interviews you for the day. I'm Namir and I'll likely stay through the questioning to get a feel for the job." The feline spoke, its voice very masculine and deep. "Why isn't Elementia bringing my dinner?" You asked, not wanting to acknowledge him much. 

"Elementia is on leave at the moment for the loss of her beloved brother. She may be down for a while. She hasn't been taking it very well." He commented, sighing slightly. "I made you the dinner myself. Nobody else was willing to tonight and Gaster said I wasn't allowed to starve you, so it became my damn task." He grumbled before setting the candlestick on a table next to the cot. 

With swiftness, the tall creature walked across the room, picking up a tray with a bowl and a glass of water on it, then walked back. His long, spotted and striped tail swayed back and forth as he took his steps but he didn't seem to notice its movements. 

Once he set the tray beside you, you looked down and almost gagged at the sight of what he'd fixed you. A plain old broth with a very old looking ham bone sitting in the bottom of the bowl. The color of the broth was sickeningly brown, but you don't question it, you just turned up your nose a bit. After all, food is better than no food. 

"Why a broth?" You asked curiously, looking up at Namir. His clothes are almost as bizarre as him. He is clothed in a baggy, tan shirt with a brown belt around his waist, a pair of baggy pantaloons and black boots that go up to his knees. The sleeves to his shirt have been rolled up to expose his spotted fur and a tail hole has been cut into his pants. 

"Dr. Gaster said broth would be a good thing to soothe your stomach. After all, this is your first meal after expelling all of your last meal into a bucket. Don't want to eat anything too extreme." He replied, gently flattening the fur on his head. "Oh... I see. Thanks, I guess." You murmured and he nodded, silently walking to Gaster's chair, sitting down.

You lifted the metal spoon from the bowl, to your mouth, taking a sip of the warm broth. It wasn't as bad as you expected, but as much as you hate to admit it, you miss Elementia's cheer and her cooking. Even after only a couple meals provided by her, Elementia's company had proven entertaining and the highlight of your day in this odd and lonely place. 

"So, you're one of those humans, huh?" Namir suddenly asked. "Last time I checked, yes I do believe so." You muttered in reply. "How zany." He snickered to himself causing you to roll your eyes. "Pardon me?" You replied blankly and he grinned, the bony structure of his face really showing well. "Oh, it's not important. Just eat your broth, Misses (Y\N)." He replied, leaning his head against his palm, the slits in his eyes contracting in the light.  

Grumpily, you agreed and ate your meal. But mere seconds after you placed your bowl back onto the tray once you'd finished, Gaster walked in. In fact, it's such convenient timing that you began to wonder if he'd been secretly watching you. But, the genuine surprise and scorn he held toward Namir for sitting in his chair seemed to prove that theory wrong very quickly. 

"Namir Eisen, get out of my chair!" He spoke, his voice filled with a surprising amount of venom. "Yes sir!" Namir replied as he quickly jumped from Gaster's chair, walking past him briskly before leaning against the wall in nervousness. Gaster grinned at this in an almost egotistical manner, but the smugness on his skull soon disappeared as he sat in his chair, looking directly toward you. 

"Miss (Y\N), I must ask a favor of you." His slick voice spoke as he gazed upon you calmly. "What is it, Gaster?" You asked in a regular ole 'I'm annoyed' way. Gaster stretched, crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair. "I'm going to ask if you'll be happy to stay out of your cell for a day or two." Gaster asked and you narrowed your (e\c) eyes at him in suspicion. "What for?" You asked and he chuckled, shaking his head.  "You're far too chary of this, Misses. It's not as if you have a say anyways, you are my prisoner, after all." He remarked with a grin which caused Namir to snicker. That absolutely made your blood boil. 

"Well, perhaps not but I do have complying or giving you and your guards absolute hell as things to do depending on what the blazes you're suggesting. So I suggest you tell me, Gaster." You snapped, tugging at your chains. 

The tall skeleton sat in his chair, pondering what to do with a hand placed onto his chin. "Hmm..." He thought out loud which made you grit your teeth in annoyance, your eyelids narrowing into slits. "Alright, I suppose I will." He remarked before fixing the collar of his long white coat. "I am going to need to do some tests on you." He responded and your heart dropped out of your chest in worry. In fact, you could feel the color leave your cheeks as you imagined this man doing cruel and unnatural experiments on you for his own sadistic pleasures. 

"...Tests... As in..." You pause, swallowing hard before continuing on. "E-experiments...?" You asked and you could see a flash on sympathy come over his face. "What a dizzard!" Namir snorted, laughing at your fright. But, what surprised you was the look of anger blazing in Gaster's white pinpricks. Despite that, what was even more shocking was Gaster's scowl as he whipped to face his co-worker with a cold stare "That's enough." He spoke flatly to Namir. 

Instantly at the criticism, Namir's ears drooped and he nodded slowly and nervously as he sat on the floor. "Y-yes, Dr. Gaster." He murmured and Gaster nodded. "Good." Gaster spoke flatly. "Now, Miss (Y\N)." He started as he turned back to you, his gaze suddenly turning calm... Too calm. "Experiments, perhaps. But nothing that'll hurt you too much." He replied which made you shift further away, crossing your arms. "I don't trust you." You spoke in response and Gaster lifted a 'bone'brow. "That's good. You shouldn't. But, you can't escape this. It has to be done for the good of my people." Gaster spoke. 

"What about the good of my people? This war is two sided, Gaster! I just want to go back to my camp!" You exclaimed with a tinge of despair in your voice. "Your people are the ones trying to force us off our land! We have every right to live on this earth and they're slaughtering us like cattle!" Namir suddenly growled, his long tail twitching back and forth. "Your kind are killing my people too!" You argued in response. "This is a war! We must defend ourselves! If you kill us, we will fight back! It's not like we were the ones who started this war!" Namir hissed and Gaster suddnenly snapped, slamming his bony fist on the arm of his chair. "Enough! Clearly you both don't know the complete history of how this war started." He yelled, his eye sockets emitting a purple aura which faded quite like smoke in the cool air as it rose above his skull. 

He stood up, walking toward both of you, bowing his head before his notebook started floating up from out of his pocket, the pages turned, and turned and turned. Until, it finally opened to a page with an illustration of a goat-like monster with long, shaggy hair and a short, scruffy beard. With a flick of Gaster's wrist, he looked up at Namir, the white pinpricks in his eyes replaced by a strong purple glow that matched the aura from earlier. "January 16th, three years ago, a great monster known as Teivel began to crave power in dangerous amounts. He was an heir to the throne, cousin of King Asgore." He started, then he whipped his head around to face you. His blank look sending a shiver down your spine. 

Once again, a lone skeletal hand appeared out of nowhere, but this time it floated in the air, surrounded in a purple glow. At the new source of what you assume to be magic, Gaster's eye sockets once again started having purple smoke come from them. And with a flash, the pages in the book started flipping again and didn't stop for a good five seconds. But when they did, the lone hand's index finger slammed down against another illustration. It was of a ferocious beast with long claws, sharp teeth and long, curved horns. Its robe was hanging off itself in shreds and its eyes were shaded in to be dark with the whites of its eyes seeming to be slits. 

"Teivel wanted to inherit the throne, the grievous desire to hold power over his kingdom grew stronger and stronger with each passing day. And then, it happened. The need for power took over his entire being. It brought absolute chaos and in order to try and gain power to overthrow Asgore, he killed a human and absorbed its soul." Gaster spoke, making your eyes move to the book so you could study the drawing of the horrendous creature. The change that one human soul made to Teivel made you bite your lip in worry. Could this happen to anyone? 

"Teivel's plan ultimately failed, Asgore had to slay his own cousin for the fate of both kingdoms—but by then, the damage had already been done. The news of Teivel's corrupted attempt at a coup spread across all the lands faster than us monsters could control. Next thing you knew, the family of the man Teivel had murdered came forth and they started this revolution with every twisted word they spoke." Gaster grumbled, looking away from you and toward the wall. 

"What you humans don't understand is that this seems to be a single event in the history of humans and monsters. After living in harmony for hundreds of years, misinformation regarding our race spread all across this land causing widespread fear. All of monsterkind have been said to be untrustworthy and greedy for a long while now, so I suppose Teivel's evil plan was the final straw that caused us to be prejudiced against completely. And well—shortly after the news had spread to your king and beyond about the incident, the war began and widespread paranoia truly set in." Gaster sighed, shaking his skull back and forth, his magic stopping immediately as the book fell to the floor and the lone hand disappeared into thin air. 

"Hopefully you both understand why this war is truly waging now. I do not like hearing you both arguing over empty facts that hold no credibility. It only degrades both of our races, understand?" He grumbled as he rolled his now normal pinpricks and silence fell upon the room. 

"I wasn't told that story... Just what a monster could, uhm... Do." You spoke after a few minutes of silence. Gaster shook his head again, sighing. "Most haven't been. You humans aren't willing to listen to the whole damn story." He murmured as he bent down and picked up his journal. "Well... I did at least, right?" You asked, kinda unsure of what to reply with. But, it seemed you made the right choice because Gaster let out a single laugh, smiling a tiny bit. "Congratulations on being the first, (Y\N). Now, Namir...." Gaster spoke, turning to the spotted feline. "I want you to leave." He continued and Namir gritted his sharp teeth together. "But I was supposed to—" He began, clearly in annoyance but Gaster shot him a cold stare. "Go, Namir. Now." He spoke flatly and Namir stood up, turning to you. "You'll never make it of here and get back to your beloved Commander, (Y\N)." Namir spoke with a venom-infested tone, his tail twitching in anger again. "Kiss your dreams goodbye, because you'll rot in here. I'll make sure of it." He hissed, snatching the tray from beside you before running out, disappearing out the door in mere seconds. 

"I apologize for Namir's uncivil behavior. I suppose he is merely upset I'd rather send more time with you then him." Gaster let out a husky chuckle, causing you to furrow your eyebrows in confusion. What is up with this man and his constant differing feelings toward you? It's just so peculiarly odd. 

"It's fine, I suppose... Just... Just let's get this over with, okay?" You sighed, messing with your restraints again. Gaster nodded, walking over and taking a key from his pocket to unlock your chains. "Alright. I shall if it's what you wish. Just remember, you try to run and you're going to find it harder to ever make it back home. So, don't do that." He spoke in a genuine manner which just confused you even more. "Of course, Dr. Gaster." You sighed in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! It's been a while, it's been like 3 months or something like that, so I apologize. I don't want to use any excuses, but I think this is appropriate, writer's block sucks. Oh, and I was gonna get this out earlier on Sunday, but I got behind in my writing because I was painting with my mom Thursday-Satuday. But, I managed to get it up around 3:00 AM Monday at least. Oof. Anyways, I need to get going, but I just want to wish those of you who have—and are going back to school very soon good luck. Have a great school year, guys! Now, thanks so much for reading! I read an interesting argument about the true reason behind the humans vs monsters war occurring on a wiki page earlier (sadly I didn't save their users) and knew I had to incorporate something a tad bit similar. So, that's what I did with the Teivel thing. Haha. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day\night!


	10. "Growing Tension"

You gritted your teeth and held your tongue as Gaster set aside your restraints and helped you off your cot by the arm. His bony grasp was soft, but firm as he began to move you out of the room. Not steady on your feet quite yet, you were wobbly so he stopped and waited for you to steady before continuing on. 

As you passed through many narrow hallways, you observed your surroundings. The walls were all made from gray and brown cobblestone and every 16 feet a torch was lit which brightened the surrounding areas. No windows were present, and you began to wonder if this building is actually an underground bunker. It's always a possibility, but the army had not been aware of an underground fort held by the monsters. So, that'd certainly be breakthrough information if word got out. 

"I apologize for the walk, things are very much spaced apart in here." Gaster suddenly spoke up after around 2 minutes of walking. You didn't reply, just clicked your tongue, sighing. This made him shift his grip uncomfortably and he stayed quiet for the rest of the trek. 

A good 5 minutes passed before Gaster led you to a big, wooden door with metal latches. He paused his stride as he got to the door and unlocked it with his magic. And then, suddenly it swung open.

You were met with darkness and a long staircase that led into a pitch black abyss. It made your throat tighten up in fear, your eyes widening. Definitely not a welcoming atmosphere 

"What the hell is this?!" You demanded to know. "You'll find out." Gaster replied flatly. "What does that mean?" You murmured and Gaster let out an annoyed grunt. "Did you forget I'm taking you down there, princess?" He spoke, his voice laced with venom. You suddenly blushed at the nickname, then turned your head, growling. "Don't call me that again or I will-" You began, but he leaned on one hip, smirking. "You'll do what, hm?" He challenged and you merely sputtered in response. This caused Gaster's smirk to widen. "Ah, (Y\N). You're all bark and no bite. I'd suggest thinking out your threat beforehand next time, then I might be scared." He spoke and you huffed. "Well, I'm not in restraints right now. I could easily–" "And overpower my magic? Unlikely." He huffed, cutting you off. You rolled your eyes at this. How can this 'monster' be so insufferable? 

"We're wasting time. Let's just go." You spoke, your voice low and lethargic. "You're right there, (Y\N). It's this way. Watch your step." He spoke as he began to lead you down the dark stairs, closing the creaky door behind him. And with that, came complete darkness that made your heart start to thud. At least, until an orb of purple light appeared in the air, Gaster's eye sockets illuminating the room with a purple glow as well. That lit the narrow, stone staircase as you both went down, and down, and down each step, until after the 50th step, you reached the bottom. "There you are, welcome to my 'true' laboratory. Quite a ways down, isn't it?" He spoke smoothly and you gritted your teeth. 

"The hell is this? Why is it so cold?" You asked, a chill traveling down your spine and you looked to the side. "Don't tell me this damned place is underground." You continued and Gaster let out small, husky chuckles. "It's underground." He spoke despite your wishes, pausing to think. "In fact, this whole place is." He replied and you groaned. "And you lot don't even give me a blanket in my cell!?" You challenged and he smirked, shrugging. "Well, you haven't asked, have you now~?" He spoke with a wink and a sly grin. This caused you to freeze, then roll your eyes. "Why the hell would I ask for a blanket whilst in a prison. It's not a place of luxury." You huffed and Gaster simply shrugged again, lighting candles all around the room. 

"Perhaps not, but even prisoners deserve basic necessities. After all, you got sick somehow and with your immune system being weake–" He began and you furrowed your eyebrows. "What is an immune system?" You asked and he stopped lighting the candles, turning to you. "You don't kno–oh, right. Humans don't understand that yet." He spoke and you blinked in confusion. "What?" You questioned again and he pondered, his white pinpricks looking toward the side as he tried to gather his thoughts. "The immune system is what fights to keep your body healthy, but your people still believe mere bad smells cause sickness, but that's not exactly true. Sicknesses are caused by microscopic germs, bacteria and–I've lost you, haven't I?" He asked as soon as he'd noticed you'd zoned out. And this change of topic made you snap back into reality. "Oh. What? Sorry." You apologized and he sighed, rolling his pinpricks. "Small creatures are inhaled, digested, sucked, and absorbed into your system and that's what makes you feel sick." He simplified his explanation and you held a basic understanding, so you nodded. "Oh. I see... That's weird." You murmured. Gaster shrugged, then turned back and finished lighting the candles. 

Once he was done, he turned back to you. He thought for a moment, then his eye sockets became illuminated by that all too familiar purple glow yet again. And with a flick of his wrist, two purple circles formed on your wrists, restraining you yet again. "What the hell?" You asked him, eyes narrowing. "Relax, this is just the cumbersome part and I don't want you running from me and starting trouble." He briefly explained. You sighed, shifting your weight on your right hip but didn't argue. It's not like you have a choice anyway. I mean, that's what he's been saying, right? 

"Oh? Not arguing? Well, alright, then. That's new. Can you come here please, Miss?" Gaster asked and he beckoned you to come forward, his face partially lit by the dim candles. But, he must've decided he didn't have enough light, for he let out an audible "Hm." before simply snapping his fingers, and with a purple flash, somehow the candles brightened to the point they brought light to all four corners of the room and in between. 

Blinking at the new brightness you closed your (e\c) eyes, hissing slightly. "Warn a woman next time, will you?" You spoke, rubbing your eyes before sighing and walking over to the Doctor. "I cannot guarantee that, (Y\N), but I can certainly try." He murmured in response. 

The aforementioned light showed the room in a whole, shelves after shelves are pressed against the walls. Some are packed with books, others hold jars and glasses of liquids and substances. But, what caught your attention the most was an old, wooden desk pressed against the wall piled high with books, journals and quills. Laying beneath the books on the desk seems to be a large blue paper, but, you don't know what it is exactly. 

"Now, go ahead... Do your 'experiments' just make 'em quick." You spoke softly and he lifted a 'bone'brow. "Ah, you've given up fighting for real, have you now?" Gaster questioned as he sat you down on a chair, walking toward a cabinet to get something out of it. "Never. I just recognize that now is not the right time to act." You replied and Gaster let out a small puff of air, clearly a broken down laugh. "Ah, you waiting for Commander Baskey and his fleet?" He asked, shuffling through the contents of the cabinet. "No. They certainly don't care about little old me, I am independent and I can free myself." You muttered and he turned to face you, your gazes connecting. "Oh, it's unbelievable. What a forward thinking girl. You don't see that often in human communities." He remarked, but you couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic, or not sarcastic for the first time. "Gee, thanks, skeleton-man." You sassed in response and he let out another stifled laugh. "You're welcome, princess~" He laughed wickedly as he turned to see the fire begin to rage in your eyes. "Oh you absolute bast–" You began before suddenly, he pulled a long object with a needle extruding from it out of a drawer. That instantly made you hold your tongue, your throat tightening up just at the sight of it.

"Ah, see. You're a smart maiden. You do know when to shut up." Gaster commented and you scoffed, looking away with a faint pink glow radiating off your (s\c) cheeks. With the corners of your mouth turned down, you held back a more prominent scowl. "Won't you just hurry up, you insufferable demon?! Surely I will die of your bantering before you even do these damned experiments." You huffed, crossing your arms the best you could in this current position. "I believe it'd be more taunting than bant—" "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A DAMN?!" You suddenly shouted, your jaw clenched and body shaking from the intense feelings racing through your veins. 

He seemed taken aback, a pang of sadness, perhaps even regret visible in his tiny white pinpricks. In fact, he didn't reply. He kept his teeth sealed, no further insults, nor apologies spewing from the monster's mouth. Just complete, and utter silence between the two souls. 

Minutes passed by, then he finally walked over with tools and objects to do his tests on you. His pinpricks met your cool (e\c) eyes for a split second. The animosity between you both thick in the air, almost like an early day fog. But, as the eye contact persisted, Gaster's neutral expression morphed into a warming smile that warmed your heart—perhaps even making it flutter. "I wasn't being 100% crude and bothersome, there held truth in my words... You are actually quite smart, so do not let me crush you... I recognize I can be much too uncivil at times, so please forgive me, Miss (Y\N)." He apologized lightly, his gaze softening as it studied your face, possibly looking for forgiveness. "Yeah... Sure." You muttered, turning your gaze away to break the eye contact. "Just get this test over with." You whispered, causing him to sigh gently. "Of course." He spoke, taking your arm, wiping the crease between your upper arm and lower arm with a cold liquid. It smelled, perhaps of vinegar or liquor. And then, fast as a strike of lightning, he had the needle in your arm, your eyes widening as you whipped your head around to see your blood filling the glass cylinder attached to the nozzle. 

It stung, not the worst pain you've ever felt in any way, but the pinch it delivered was definitely far from pleasant. To keep yourself from showing too much weakness, you held in a whimper by gritting your teeth together tightly, your body tensing up in response. 

"What could you possibly want to do with my blood?" You suddenly asked, quite confused. He thought of how to respond for a moment, humming as he gathered his thoughts together. "I wish to test it. I have a theory that I've been trying to test, and now that I have you, I might finally be able to turn that theory into something more credible." He replied, taking the needle out of your skin. 

Before you could see too much of the red liquid spill from your new wound, he wrapped a bandage around your arm, stepping back. "There you are. That may be a little sore tomorrow, but it shouldn't be that bad." He spoke as he stepped away, back to one of the tables in the room. 

You couldn't see what the tall skeleton did next, after all, his back is turned to you. But, regardless, you watched with interest as he seemingly moved the blood into a vile, popping a lid onto it quickly before placing it into a white box. "You know, your gaze is burning holes through my coat, (Y\N)." Gaster suddenly spoke, causing you to blink in surprise. "They are? How do they do that?" You suddenly asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Gaster couldn't help but let out a humored laugh as he spun to face you, crossing his arms. "No, no, m'dear, that's an expression. You weren't reall–" He froze along with you as soon as he realized he called you 'm'dear'. His cheeks turning a faint purple, and yours once again turning pink. 

"Oh." You murmured quietly and Gaster pulled on the collar of his coat. "Yes, of course... I was saying I could feel your uhhh—" "Gaze?" You interrupted and he nodded. "Yes, yes of course. Your gaze." He replied, getting quiet again. "A-anyways, any questions?" He asked, leaning against the table. "Are you really inside of me?" You asked and he seemingly choked, wheezing. "What—?" He asked, his pinpricks looking around the room in confusion. "A skeleton, I mean. You're a skeleton right? What else could I possibly mean? Why are you so flustered?" You asked, furrowing your eyebrows again in confusion. He remained quiet, but glanced down suggestively which made it click in your mind and you turned pink again. "Holy hell, I didn't mean that, you imbecile!" You suddenly blurted out and he looked away, the purple blush upon his cheekbones increasing little by little. 

"Well, that's what it certainly sounded like, Miss (Y\N)." He spoke, his voice surprisingly calm for the situation. "Well, you heard wrong! I would never–You're just a big a pile of bones—you know, nothing... A big pile of white nothing!" You spoke out suddenly, covering your mouth once the words had left your mouth. "Oh, how flattering. Thank you." His voice spoke in response sarcastically, standing up straight. "I'm saying this now, just because I'm a skeleton does not mean my kind is inside of you. That is a human skeleton, (Y\N). I am a monster skeleton." He began to explain, stepping forward and talking with his hands as he talked you through the science behind the differences between the two similar subjects. "Human bones are comprised of more or less 'physical matter', whereas monster bones are primarily made of magic." He explained. 

"Oh, but are the structures the same at least?" You asked, rubbing your sore arm. Gaster thought again, tapping a single phalange on his chin. "Well, why don't we find that out for good~?" Gaster spoke in a mischievous tone with a glint in his eye socket. That made your cheeks flush a bright pink as he slowly walked over, confidence in his stride. "What the hell is that s-supposed to mean???" You stuttered and he reached your side, bending down to be face to face. "Why don't I show you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hi? Do I take longer and longer to update every time? Maybe so. That's a great hypothesis, self. XD It's been 4 months, guys. I am so sorry, it's been one hell of a year and I've been busy, had tons of up and downs, and didn't get as much writing done as I probably should've. So, my greatest apologies! 
> 
> I tried my best to make it up to you guys with this chapter! I had so much fun writing it and I threw my heart and soul into every word, so I really hope you all enjoy it! Please let me know if you're enjoying this progression, because I sure am! Oh, and sorry for that cliffhanger, I can't just give you all a super good chapter I'm proud of without consequences. I need to get some humor from it, and this way maybe it'll force myself to update fairly soon? Who knows. Only time will tell! Lol
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and happy -almost- new year! See you guys in 2019! Love you! Have a wonderful day\night!


	11. "Good For The Soul"

Gaster smirked, his bony hand making contact with yours as you just stared at him in a mixture of horror and shock. You could swear your blush is as bright as a sun ripened strawberry. But, instead of going away, it only intensified as Gaster stood back up straight, his hand and eye sockets lighting up with a purple flame as he lifted you up in the air. Your heart was now visible as a rich blue. What the hell is this crazy man doing?!

You looked down, quite frightened of this new feeling of weightlessness caused by his magical hold. The feeling persisted and became more uncomfortable until Gaster moved you closer to a desk in the corner. He set you on your feet and you stumbled backward into the desk, holding yourself up by your elbows. Then you stumbled back a little more when Gaster snapped his fingers together, the purple restraints disappearing from your wrists. He soon laid his gaze on you as he took off his long, white coat and draped it against a nearby chest. Then he began to pull on the sleeves of his tunic-esque shirt. But, he stopped in the middle of the process and walked to the side. 

To be frank, you felt borderline terrified of what he's planning. Your heart's pounding in your chest and it sounds like the thudding of a war drum. Adding to that, your pupils are slowly dilating as you see him shuffling around in the corner. But, that didn't last too long, for soon he walked back, wheeling this strange device over with him. It appeared to be made of brass and Gaster slowly toyed with it before soon pulling off his tunic, leaving him in his pants and shoes only. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" You shouted in an insulting way. "I don't want to see you naked!" You added and he turned to you, furrowing a 'bone'brow. "Oh, really? Then why are you all red?" He questioned and you cursed under you breath. "BECAUSE YOU'RE NAKED, BASTARD!" You suddenly yelled at him and he grinned. "Partially, but not fully. You're not wearing pants." He pointed out and you grumbled. "Oh, you im—" You began, but soon a ding sounded across the stone room and Gaster smiled. "Aha! There we are." He spoke, then messed with the device some more. 

You'd be lying if you denied that you weren't looking at him shirtless, because once you stood back up straight, you observed his skeletal figure with much intensity. Inside his ribcage was a small white heart that seemed to emit a faint glow. Could that be his soul? 

You leaned your head on your palm as you watched him mess with the mysterious gadget. He slipped his spectacles onto his face, humming before he turned to you which caused you to stop mid-stare. "You know, there are better things to do than stare at me, (Y\N)." He spoke bluntly and you rolled your (e\c) eyes. "Like? Last time I checked, I'm a damned prisoner, nincompoop!" You hissed, talking with your hands and he crossed his own skeletal arms. "Ah, yes. Let's play 'what word can I use to call Dr. W.D. Gaster idiotic today'. You know, I am convinced more than half of your vocabulary is merely insults." He shot back and you scoffed. "No, I just know more insults than you because I actually fought in this battle." You narrowed your eyes and Gaster grinned. "And that got you where, Princess?" He chuckled deeply, shaking his head. "I have done just as much for my people as you have, (Y\N). You don't have to be a solider to serve your people." He commented and that took you aback. He was right. He was so right that you pushed aside your firebrand attitude and remained silent for a good while whilst he changed his focus back to his machine. 

But, after a good 6 minutes of staring into nothingness, pondering his words, you turned back to him. "What if I like staring at you?" You asked and he looked back at you slowly. "Pardon me?" "Well, I mean... There's a lot I've not seen before and I'm intrigued. I am having trouble looking away." You tried to explain and he stayed silent, then walked to you. "Did you want to feel my ribs?" He asked and you eyed him up and down, then nodded as you reached forward, brushing your hands against the smooth bones. They felt slightly warm to the touch which surprised you. But, perhaps skeletons somehow magically radiate body heat like humans do. But, not wanting to be too awkward for too long, you moved your hand away quickly, and he nodded briskly. "Does that feed your curiosity?" He asked and you shook your head. "Not completely... But, that's not important." You responded and he paused, then turned his heels before walking back to his device, moving it closer. "Stand still and look at me. We'll be able to compare the bones once and for all then." He remarked and you complied, standing straight as you shifted to stand in front of him. 

He took off his spectacles before he pressed a few things, then suddenly whirring and grunting from the contraption filled the room. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion and you couldn't help but mouth 'what the Dickens?' in response to the bizarre noises. Gaster must've seen that, for he began to explain what he was doing. "I make these things that are very advanced... I call this a 'Bone Capturing Device', it is able to see through your skin down to your bones. So, that way I can answer your question to the greatest extent." He explained, and suddenly a plain humming noise replaced the racket from earlier, white puffs of steam filling the air as a paper began to emerge from the thing. As soon as it halted, he snatched it up and began to study it. "The technology reacts with magic, which in turn causes a quill to move and sketch out any being's skeletal figure. So, here is the skeleton truly inside you." He spoke before handing over the paper with the drawing of your skeleton. "It doesn't look too different than you, Gaster." You remarked as you studied the image and he walked forward, all the way until he stood behind you. He pointed at the crotch area on the photo, narrowing his pinpricks as he stared intently. "That area right around there is called the pelvic bone. Mine differs from yours somewhat." He replied, then looked at it more. "Our radius is shaped somewhat different too." He added, pointing to your lower arm. As he continued, he pointed to your skull before standing back up straight. "Our skulls definitely differ as well." He pointed out and you nodded. 

"You missed one thing," You began and Gaster cocked his head to the side. "Pardon?" He questioned and you spun around, causing him to take a step back in surprise. But, as you pointed to the small white heart in his chest, you looked up at him in interest. "I know us humans are controlled by our heart... But, that isn't a heart." You spoke softly and he shifted on his feet. "Well, yes. That's my soul. Just as the heart is what keeps you alive, the same is for my soul." He explained. "It has a few more purposes than your heart does though. It is magic, so it controls my powers, eye glowing, et cetera." He continued on. 

"Can I touch it?" You asked and he hesitated, his pinpricks darting around the room as he thought. "Well, it's just a bit sensitive. Be gentle, but otherwise... Alright." He spoke and you took that one step forward, reaching your hand into his ribcage and gently pressing a finger on the white heart. It turned a faint purple at your touch, until suddenly, the color intensified rapidly until your vision suddenly faded to white and all sound faded from your senses. 

"Great," You thought. "this numbskull's soul made me blind." You huffed. But, suddenly, a field came into view, and a little skeleton walked amongst the wheat, playing with a few stones he had found on the ground. With curiosity, you walked to him. He was adorned in rags, but it didn't phase him at all. He looked full of joy, at least, until a taller skeleton leapt from the crops, tackling him to the ground. "Father! I was playing with Steven and Marco!" He whined, his accent absolutely melting your heart. "So? Are Marco and Steven better than your own father?" He questioned and the little skeleton thought, letting out a long, drawn out hum. "No, father! You will always be the best!" He spoke, grinning. That made his dad smile from cheekbone to cheekbone. "And I think the same about you, little W.D." He told him lovingly, and with that, the scene faded to white. 

But, it wasn't over yet. The next thing you saw was him crying, the little skeleton was now older, around teenage years. Younger Gaster, bawling his eye sockets out. That surprised you until you saw it, a pile of white dust laying on top of a blanket. A female skeleton soon stepped forth to console him. "W.D., it's alright... H-he's not suffering anymore." Her voice wavering, filled with grief. But Gaster wasn't having it, he whipped around, grabbing her by the wrist. "I-I was so close to finding a cure, mum! And now he's gone! He trusted me! Now all of us are going to be wiped out!" He shouted and his mother flinched backward. "No, son! You can cure this awful plague! We believe in you!" She tried to reassure him, but Gaster just got up sorrowfully. "He believed in me too, and look where it got him." He spoke darkly, his voice breaking as he began to push his mother out of the way, fresh tears streaming down his face. "I give up! There's no reason to try anymore!" He shouted before running off. This left his mother looking down sadly, clutching her skeletal hand as she let out a pained sigh. 

And then, you came to, stumbling backward as you panted. Gaster soon followed in your footsteps, his pinpricks wide as his chest cavity rose and fell rapidly. "Blimey-! I-I-" Gaster sputtered, not able to get an actual sentence out of his mouth. But, you couldn't either. Your mind could only process what'd just happened. Had you exchanged memories somehow? 

As the thoughts swirled around in your head creating a maelstrom of confusing emotions. You looked up to him and your eyes met instantly, your gazes connecting together like two magnets. "Did you–" He began to question, but froze again. You knew what he meant though, so you bit your lip and nodded shyly. But, as you continued to ponder, you realized he must've seen something too and your heart sank. What if he saw something that could give the enemy power? What if he would now abuse this strange ability? 

Not wanting to take the chance, you stumbled backward again, wanting to get away from him and this caused Gaster's eyes to grow wide and his countenance became melancholic and pained. "I.. I am sorry, I didn't know how bad your childhood really was. Beatrice... She was taken from you too soon. My greatest apologies... I–" He turned his head in shame and you swallowed hard, standing back up slowly. The fact he only mentioned your old caretaker definitely lessened the anxiety a smidge. Perhaps he didn't see anything too personal. "And I'm sorry about your father, Gaster... I could tell you two were very close." You spoke quietly and his shoulders straightened, looking to you, a sad look present in his gaze. "He was my best friend..." He let out a breathy sigh, then took in a deep breath. "But I was forced to accept the fact he wasn't coming back. It was hard, but he was at peace, just as mum said." He spoke, but despite him trying to seem like he was over it, he clearly wasn't over it completely. "And, I'm sure Beatrice is as well." He added, then coughed awkwardly. 

He shuffled on his feet, then took a few strides over before pausing in front of you. "But, you know... Even if our best friends are gone, they shall never be forgotten. And, they'll forever hold a place in here." Gaster spoke softly as he gently reached his hand over, touching your upper chest where your heart is... Careful to not touch any of your natural 'padding'. And, at his touch, your heart began to glow purple just like his earlier, but he didn't let his phalange linger long enough to snap back into a trance. Once he lifted it, the light faded back into your inner most being in a swirling pattern and he looked down at his black shoes. Your face turned a faint pink, and you exhaled softly. "You're right... Thank you, Doctor." You spoke, the words nearly getting caught in your throat. 

And as you both stood there silently, conflicting feelings moved around in your chest. They caused your (e\c) eyes to explore the room nervously as you felt more of a heat rise to your cheeks. But, not being able to hold back much longer, you lunged forward, not exactly sure what you were doing as you pulled Gaster into a hug, wrapping your arms around him silently. He tensed up at the sudden hug and he froze, his arms merely hovering in mid-air. He seemed conflicted, silently trying to figure out what was right and what was wrong for him to do in this situation. But, after a good 15 seconds of you squeezing him tightly, he finally gave in and hugged you back. His arms looped around you and his fingertips clung to your clothing, almost as if he hadn't hugged a single soul in a millennia. 

And as his hold grew longer and longer, it became more desperate as well in fact, pretty soon he bent down and buried his skull in the crook of your neck. But, you didn't mind. The only thing you did mind was the growing blush on your face, it's a complete nuisance after all. What purpose does it serve bothering you now? It's not like you fancy Gaster right? Well, at least you can tell you're not alone with being bothered by this annoying blush. Gaster's skull is hot against your neck, and it continues to grow more and more as the hug continues. 

"Gaster, what is the meaning of this?!" A sudden deep voice spoke and Gaster once again tensed up, pulling away as fast as he could to meet the gaze of the man that'd interrupted your friendly moment. "N-n-nothing, S-sire " Gaster stuttered, and as you turned to see him yourself, your mouth dropped open in surprise. There stood Asgore, The King Of All Monsters himself, and he didn't look very happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who? Yeah, it's me, bois! And I'm back with a new update! Have I ever mentioned how much I love writing this story? I think the plotline of this story may be my favorite of all my works. I used to think nobody would like it as well. After all, Gaster X Readers aren't super common, nor are medieval romance stories based around Undertale. I mean, correct me if I'm wrong but I've never seen any fanfics that focus on this exact idea before, so I thank "Hacksaw Ridge" for giving me the concept of a story based around the old timey war in Undertale! (Even though that was a completely different time period, haha) 
> 
> Anyway, writing this chapter was a blast and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Sorry that nothing too 'spicy' happened, but that ain't my style really. Haha. It's always fun to hint at it though! Especially with their teasing and insulting.
> 
> But, I digress, sorry if that 'memory sharing' sequence was kinda cliché! I was gonna take it out for a while, but after I read it again... I kinda fell in love with it, and my best friend agreed I should keep it in. So, there we are!
> 
> Oh, one last thing, would you guys be interested in the next chapter being in Gaster's POV? Or the normal POV? Lemme know your vote down below in the comments! 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and for being patient with me! Have a great day\night!  <3


End file.
